Cry of the Night
by NekoSuave
Summary: After being attacked by an animal in the middle of the night, Jeff's behavior changes, worrying everyone close to him. At the same time, a strange man starts to kill people off, but for what purpose? Going through heavy revision.
1. Chapter 1:Attacked

Hello, everyone! This is my first attempt at writing a supernatural fanfiction involving WWE/TNA wrestlers, so I apologize for the crappy summary and how short this chapter is. This was inspired by my buddies at the chat room and by Jeff's promo during the 3/15 edition of TNA Impact. So, without further ado, I hope you enjoy!

--Chapter 1: Attacked--

Jeff had been walking in the forest for the past fifteen minutes, but it felt like forever. He had walked out of his brother's house in order to be by himself for a while. Everything in his life had seemed to be a bit hectic to him lately, but he didn't know why. Tonight was no exception.

He finally stopped and looked at his watch. 1:45, he thought as he started to turn back to Matt's house. A noise coming from behind him made him stop in mid-step.

"Who's there?" he asked, hoping to get an answer, but all he got was silence. He turned away and started his walk back, when he heard a twig snap. This time he knew that something was out there.

"If someone's playing a stupid prank, it's not funny!" he yelled with panic welling up inside him. Once again, silence. He started to slowly walk away when something in the shadows caught his attention:a pair of yellow eyes. He could hear something snarling close by, and the only response he could think about doing was to run away, but he couldn't move.

Then, it stepped out—a large dog-like creature with light brown fur that was standing on its hind legs—much like how a human would stand. Whatever it was, it was still snarling at Jeff.

Upon seeing it, he ran away, hoping that it wouldn't follow him. When he looked back, he panicked when he saw the creature giving chase.

– –

"I'm worried about him," Beth told Matt as they stood outside of his house, along with Shane and Shannon.

"Don't worry," Shane told her, "he'll be fine."

A loud roar coming from the forest seemed to change his mind.

"What the hell was that?!" yelled Shannon as the others looked around, panic evident on their faces.

A few seconds later, they found themselves in the forest, hoping and praying that Jeff was not a victim of whatever caused that hellish sound.

– –

Jeff had been running for his life, and while he was close to giving up, the creature behind him didn't seem to falter. It remained on his trail, no matter what he did to try to shake it off.

Just as it appeared that he was nearly safe, he felt the creature's body lunge onto his, forcing him to fall to the ground. It was on top of him, and he was at its mercy, if it had any.

"Please..." he heard himself mutter.

But it was pointless as he felt something penetrate his shoulder. It was its teeth. He let out a cry of anguish as it dug deeper and refused to let go. Just as he felt life starting to fade, it let go. It gave out one last howl before running back into the forest.

As the blood poured freely out of the wound, Jeff had fallen into unconsciousness as he heard his brother's voice crying out his name...

– –

When he awoke, he was in a hospital room, his senses still reeling from what happened. There was no one in the room with him, and he assumed that it was raining outside, due to the sound of thunder coming from outside.

A doctor had walked in a few seconds later. "Mr. Hardy?"

He held his head. "What happened?" was the first thing he asked.

"Well, apparently, you were attacked by a rabid animal," he responded, and soon the memories of that night flooded back into his mind.

"How long have I been out??" was his next question.

This time he was told that he was out for nearly five days, making Jeff's eyes widen. Five days, he thought as the next question popped into his head.

"Are you sure it was a rabid animal, not something else??" he frantically asked.

"We're positive," said the doctor.

Jeff was starting to get up, surprising the doctor. "It appears that you're able to walk despite the trauma you've experienced, Mr. Hardy," said the doctor.

"Thanks," he said, obviously irritated at the man. "Am I clear to leave?"

"Well, to be truthful, no. Everyone believed you'd be out for another week, but..."

The doctor walked out of the room, only to reenter a few minutes later. "You're free to go," he said with a grin.

Jeff had put on the same clothes he wore that night, which were neatly washed: his long-sleeved black shirt, his acid-wash jeans, and a pair of sneakers. As he started to leave the room, the doctor looked back at him.

"Would you like it if someone took you home, Mr. Hardy?"

"...Sure," Jeff responded after a few seconds, and left the room.

– –

The rain had started to pour down as he exited the hospital, and sure enough, a van was waiting for him. He went inside, and the van drove off. He looked at the driver:a young woman with dark hair and a wonderful figure wearing white clothes, and she appeared to be new.

"Let me guess...Boys Camp Road?" she asked, looking back at him.

"Yeah," he muttered, turning his attention to the window.

About thirty minutes later, Jeff was dropped back at his house. He looked at the woman. "How much do I owe you?" he asked.

"I'd say...$25.50." she responded, but she really had no idea how much it would have really cost.

He handed her thirty dollars and walked off.

"Wait!" she yelled. "You forgot--"

"Keep it."

A surprised look appeared on her face—usually she got yelled at by ungrateful patients to get their change back, but this was new. She decided to thank him later and drove off.

Beth's probably still asleep, he thought as he walked in the unlocked door, like she was expecting him to come back.

He laid on the couch, still wondering about what happened that night. "That was no rabid animal," he muttered as he started to drift back to sleep.

* * *

Okay, I know it's slow, but it will get better, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2:Incident in the Impact Zone

NOTE:There is a death at the end of this chapter.

--Chapter 2:Incident in the Impact Zone--

It had only been a week since Jeff had come back, yet some of the others suspected that there might still be something wrong with him. He became more easily angered, and if someone said something that he didn't want to hear, he'd let them know about it by beating the living hell out of them. Not even his friends were safe; whenever they joked with him, he'd give them a dirty glare.

This behavior seemed to have worsened on a Monday night, during a TNA live event. About halfway through the show, AJ Styles and Ric Flair walking out to the ring, wearing suits. Of course, they were booed at, but they didn't mind;it was their job, after all. AJ started a promo while everyone else was watching backstage. Jeff was ready to appear, clad black and white facepaint, and wore his black tank top, trip pants, and purple boots, since he had a match with Mr. Anderson after his promo.

After AJ and Ric walked out of the ring and into backstage, AJ looked back at Jeff.

"You okay?" he asked. "You've been on edge since that animal attack about two weeks ago."

"I'm fine," Jeff said with an irritated tone.

"You don't sound fine," AJ responded.

"I said I'm FINE!!!" his voice boomed, causing everyone close by to turn their attention towards him.

"Suit yourself," AJ said as he walked away. Ric gave Jeff one glance before he was given a cold stare, then walked away.

"Something's wrong with that boy," he thought.

Mr. Anderson's theme played after a few minutes, and the loudmouth himself walked out, receiving nothing but boos from the crowd. As soon as he entered the ring, his arm reached for the ceiling, and a microphone fell down. He grabbed it, and put it up to his mouth, which meant one thing:smack talk.

"Let me get this straight:I beat Kurt Angle last week, but he's too much of a wimp to even come out and face me tonight? So instead, I have to wrestle someone who has a better chance of killing himself than pinning me?"

Jeff twitched upon hearing the comment, but continued to listen. "Hardy," Mr. Anderson continued, "face it:you're nothing but a washed-up has-been. Or was that a never-was? You didn't make much of an impact during your last stint here, so what makes you think that you're gonna make an impact now?!"

He clenched his fists in anger, then grabbed one of the steel chairs close to the entrance. "Oh, I'll show YOU an impact, Ken!" he yelled.

The crowd continued to chant Hardy as Mr. Anderson continued to ignore them. "You claim that you're an artist, a free-spirit...but in reality, you're nothing but a loser that can't do anything right! So tonight, you'll be beaten by MIIIIIISTEERRRRRR--"

"Modest" started to play, interrupting his promo. The crowd went wild with energy as Jeff came out, steel chair in hand. He ran to the ring, and immediately swung the chair, barely missing Mr. Anderson's head.

"What the hell?!" he said as the chair went straight into his gut, then, after he doubled over, it hit his back with a resounding smack. He was on the ground, and noticed that Jeff has holding his arm behind his back. The pain was close to being unbearable for him, and it was as if Jeff was hellbent on destroying his body.

A sick-sounding snap confirmed his suspicions as he screamed in pain. This wasn't like him, he thought as he felt a foot go into his side. Security had ran in to separate the two, but it seemed hopeless as Jeff continued to go after Ken no matter how many times he was told to stop. Finally, the men were separated and taken backstage.

– –

One of the doctors had examined Ken's arm and confirmed that it was popped out of its socket. It was popped back into place, and Ken walked over to Jeff.

"What were you thinkin'?" he asked. "That wasn't part of the script!"

Jeff just stared at the floor, completely ignoring him. "Hello??" Ken yelled, waving his hand in front of him.

"...Sorry," he muttered.

"Dude," said Ken, "Hogan's gonna chew you out for this, you know that?"

Jeff heard him, but didn't seem to care. Instead, he wondered what in the hell possessed him to do that? Ken wasn't that bad of a guy—he was just doing his job as a heel. He put his hand up to his forehead, wondering if there was something wrong with him...

– –

Ken wound up being right, because Hogan called Jeff up to his office after the show. Hogan looked kind of upset at him.

"Jeff," he started, "what the hell were you thinking? You could have broke his arm!"

Jeff didn't say anything. He was looking at the carpet, feeling horrible for what had happened.

"You're not...taking anything are you??"

This time, Jeff responded. "No!" he yelled. "I'm not doing any drugs, Hogan!"

"Okay, just asking," Hogan said, knowing that Jeff was telling the truth. "You never do that kind of stuff, man, breaking other people's limbs on purpose."

"It was just popped out of its socket," said Jeff.

"I know that, and I believed you when you say you weren't taking any drugs, but why are you acting this way?"

"I...don't know."

Hogan stood there, thinking to himself for a few minutes, then finally spoke. "Here's the deal. Maybe what you need is to get away from wrestling for a while. I'll give you the rest of the month off, then when you're feeling better, you can come back. Deal?"

Jeff thought to himself for a bit, knowing that chances are that if he doesn't accept this deal, then there's a good chance that he'll get fired, especially if something like this happens next week. "Deal."

And with that, he walked out of the office, and walked past Ric. Hogan noticed him at the door. "Ric, what do you want?"

Ric walked in the office, and looked at Hogan. "Listen, there is something wrong with him!"

"I kind of figured that," he said with a somewhat annoyed voice.

"No, listen! You've heard about the animal attack about two weeks back??"

"...Yeah. It was all over the news."

"What if that animal was a--"

"Oh, NO," Hogan said, emphasizing the last word. "Those days are over, Ric, and you know that!"

"Jeff's in danger," Ric continued, while Hogan was trying his best to ignore him. "Unless we do something, he'll--"

"Ric, stop it. I told you, those days are OVER. Neither of us are like what we were twenty, maybe thirty years ago."

The room was silent for a few minutes before Hogan spoke.

"If that was all you wanted to say, then get the hell out."

And with that, Ric walked away.

– –

Hogan was ready to leave the arena when he saw someone standing in the parking lot. The person was wearing a black cloak along with black gloves and boots, and red eyes could be visible past the shadows.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"_How sad...you don't remember me."_

"Remember you from where?" Hogan said as he approached the figure.

"_Remember about twenty-five years ago? When you killed my family?!!"_

Hogan suddenly remembered what this person was talking about. "We didn't have a choice! They were--"

"_I don't CARE what would've happened to them!!! They were still my family...and I am going to kill you and everyone else that was involved with my family's murder!"_

The being lunged at Hogan, pinning him to the ground. Hogan could see fangs in the man's mouth.

"So, you're one now."

"_Yes...I was turned a few years after you killed them. And now you will join them."_

Hogan screamed in pain as the fangs dug deep into his neck, and felt his life fading. Within a few minutes, Hogan's body was cold, proving that he was no more. The man laughed like a madman as he disappeared into the night, leaving the body behind.


	3. Chapter 3:Warning

I would like to thank Brooky and DBS for reviewing the story! I knew Brooky would love the ending, but I didn't think it would scare off DBS. I'd also like to note right now that I tend to use the real names of most wrestlers, in case that confuses some people. Anyway, enjoy!

--Chapter 3:Warning--

The next day, Jeff woke up, feeling disoriented. He got up and went to the living room, and turned on the TV. What he saw made his body freeze.

"_...This morning, the body of Terry Gene Bollea, also known as Hulk Hogan, was found in the parking lot of the TNA Impact arena..."_

His eyes widened at the sight of this. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Matt's number, hoping that he would be awake.

"_...What, Jeff?" _Matt answered with a groggy voice.

"Turn on the news," Jeff said in a panic.

"_Why?"_

"Just do it!" he yelled.

"_Okay, okay! Calm down!"_

Matt unwillingly got up and turned on the TV. Like Jeff, however, he was shocked at what he saw and slowly raised the phone back to his face. "...Holy shit," he muttered.

– –

Hogan's death had shook both TNA and WWE. The following week, it was the main subject of gossip all over the locker rooms. Some wrestlers had formed a few theories as to how he was killed. One thought he poisoned himself, another said that someone gunned him down.

However, some believed that Jeff was the one who killed Hogan, especially after what had happened beforehand. This theory was put to rest, however, once they heard from the news that he was at the airport with Shannon before the murder.

However, a very small amount of people—a few from each company—suspected that something else was wrong. After the SmackDown taping, a group of people gathered in the locker room.

"Anyone else think that something's wrong here??" Adam spoke as soon as everyone else had entered.

Jay, Matt, Phil, and Chris nodded.

"Nothing has been making sense recently," Chris added.

"Yeah," said Phil, "and besides, why would they think that Jeff would have done it? Sure, he's been moody recently, he'd never kill someone!"

"...Guys."

Everyone looked at Jay, who hadn't spoken in quite some time. He had been silent for a few weeks.

"Did anyone even pay attention to how the body was?"

"...No," said the others.

He sighed and grabbed a laptop from his bag. He found a video of the newscast, then paused it on the part where they showed a photograph of the body and showed the others. "Look," he said as the others looked at the picture.

"...I don't really see anything," said Matt.

"Look at his neck," said Jay.

Everyone looked at the neck and saw what Jay was talking about:there were two puncture wounds on it. Adam tensed up while the others looked on in shock.

"Are those...bite marks?" said Phil.

"Looks like it," said Chris.

Adam examined the picture. "So that means..."

Jay nodded, as if to confirm his suspicion.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Matt. "What are you saying?? That a vampire killed him?"

Everyone looked at Matt, then back at the picture.

"Matt, the picture says it all," said Jay with a quiet voice.

Matt wasn't believing this. A vampire killed Hogan? That sounded like utter bullshit! However, Jay did have a point:the wounds on his neck looked pretty real, and he doubted that Hogan would fake his death as a publicity stunt.

"Jeff isn't going to believe this," Matt muttered as he walked out of the locker room. A few minutes later, Phil and Chris left, leaving Jay and Adam all alone.

"You said that he's going to talk to him, right?" Jay asked Adam.

"Yeah...I called him, and he said he'll be there soon." he responded, but gave Jay a serious look a few seconds later. "Jay."

"Yeah??"

"We need to talk. NOW."

– –

"_...What??"_

The next day, Jeff was talking to Matt on his cell phone as he was sitting on the porch, staring at the clouds.

"_Not kidding. There were bite marks on his neck!" _said Matt on the other line.

"And Jay showed that to you?" he said incredulously.

"_Jeff, it looked pretty damn real...and besides, Hogan wouldn't pull a stunt like this."_

Jeff sighed as he continued to look at the clouds when a car pulled up in front of him. He saw a figure walk out and approach him.

"I've gotta go," Jeff said as he hung up on Matt just as he was about to say something. Once the figure was close enough to him, he figured out who he was—and even if he didn't know him, his big nose would have given it away.

"Hunter," he started, "what do you want?"

Sure enough, Paul Levesque, AKA Hunter, was standing in front of him. "I've come to talk."

"If you're trying to get me to come back to WWE, don't."

"No, I'm not. But you still need to listen to what I have to say."

"Well then, what?!" Jeff yelled like he didn't want to hear what he was going to say.

"Maybe Ric was right...maybe you are going to become one."

"What did Ric say about me?"

"Listen," Hunter said with a serious voice. "Do you remember the animal attack from about three weeks ago?"

Jeff groaned. "Yes, I do...why?"

"Do you remember what it was?"

"Sort of."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Jeff said, sounding agitated. "It looked like a dog that stood on its legs."

Hunter's eyes widened. "Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Then Ric was right after all...I guess every crazy guy has his moments."

"What?"

"What's today, Wednesday?" Hunter asked.

Jeff remained silent and gave him an annoyed glare, while Hunter just looked at him.

"You've been getting angry for no reason recently...even at the TNA event the night Hogan was killed," he said as he got dangerously close to his face. "But listen well, Hardy. On Sunday it's gonna be a full moon. And that behavior of yours will only get a whole lot worse."

Jeff gave him a cold glare. "Yeah fuckin' right," he spat at his face, only to get smacked. Hunter watched as Jeff seethed with anger, looking like he was going to kill him for that.

"Oh, and one more thing..." he said. Jeff continued to glare at him as Hunter walked back to his car. "Try not to kill anyone before then, okay?"

He had barely calmed down before Hunter drove away.


	4. Chapter 4:The Murders Continue

...Something tells me that this may be the chapter where people may hate me...because of the people who die here. On another note, you'll probably notice later in the chapter that I didn't use the REAL names of two wrestlers, namely due to the fact that I actually prefer their in-ring names. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

NOTE:There are two deaths here, one not so grisly and the other probably grisly. If you are squeamish, then you might want to beware the last part of this chapter.

--Chapter 4:The Murders Continue--

The next day, two more murders were confirmed:both of them being wrestlers, but this time, WWE was affected tremendously. The first one that was killed was Dave Batista, the other being Drew Hankinson, formerly known as Luke Gallows. Both were killed the same way:two bite marks were on both of their necks. This caused a panic among the WWE wrestlers, making them fear that they were next.

Matt called a couple of the others to see if they were afraid to come back. Some of them said yes, others like Adam said hell no, and some were thinking about quitting. He was in the process of calling Phil when he got another call, this one being from Shannon.

"Hello?"

"_There...there's been another one!" _Shannon said with panic being very evident in his voice.

"Really?!" Matt yelled as he turned on the news. Sure enough, there was another murder:a woman.

"That's Michelle!" he yelled.

"_Yeah," _said Shannon, "_and guess what they found on her neck?"_

"...Bite marks," he responded.

"_Yep. At this point, anyone could be next!"_

– –

That night, Chris and Alex had finished eating out at a restaurant, and were walking back to Chris' place, taking a dark, deserted route.

"Hey, Alex," said Chris as he looked at his partner.

"Yeah?"

"You've heard of the murders going on recently?"

"Yeah, I have."

"You think that we'll be next?"

"Yeah, right!" Alex yelled before he started to laugh. "You must be crazy if you think some psycho who kills people by biting them is going to kill us!"

"I guess you're right," he said, chuckling.

It suddenly became colder as the wind blew harder through the abandoned street. Both men had slightly staggered back from the sudden gust of wind.

"I thought we weren't supposed to get high winds," Alex complained as they continued home.

The streets were dark, like they would always be at about midnight. The nearly full moon shone on the street, slightly illuminating it.

"Isn't the moon supposed to be full on Sunday?" Chris asked after a few minutes of walking.

"I think so..."

Chris turned his attention to the sky. "I don't understand..."

"Understand what?"

"Why everything's been happening lately...Jeff being attacked by some animal, then acts like one...then all of the people being killed recently having bite marks on their necks..." he turned his attention to Alex. "What the hell's going on, man?"

"I don't know...maybe it'll all blow over before one of us dies."

They continued to walk, unaware that they were being watched by a man with a black cloak. He descended from a roof, and landed on his feet, with the cloak camouflaging him from his unsuspecting prey.

"_I must kill them all...to avenge my family...even if I must drag the remaining hunters out of hiding."_

He continued to sneak behind the men, being careful not to blow his cover. His red eyes examined them closely, then he decided it was time to strike.

"_Yes...I know what to do..."_

Like out of nowhere, he appeared in front of both men, surprising them both.

"Where the hell did you--" Chris began before he was punched in the gut. He doubled over, holding his stomach in pain.

"Chris!" Alex yelled before he was grabbed by the hood of his jacket and felt the man grab his arms. He felt a foot go into his back, and felt him pulling on his arms. Alex was screaming while Chris tried to get back up, but was unsuccessful.

"Alex!" he yelled back as he heard a sick-sounding snap. Alex fell to the ground, writhing in pain as he realized that both of his arms were pulled out of their sockets. "Leave him alone!"

"_I don't think you understand, Chris...I need to send a message to the other hunters."_

"Hunters?!" he said as realization hit him. "You're the one who killed all those people!!"

"_So you're smarter than you look," _he taunted as he lifted Alex up, then looked back at Sabin. _"You should be grateful. I'm actually going to let you live."_

"What about Alex?!" he yelled. He got his answer once he saw the man's fangs sink into Alex's neck. He was screaming in agony as he continued to sap the life out of him. As the minutes went by, Alex's screaming subsided, and his pulse grew weaker and weaker until it finally vanished.

The man threw the body back to the ground, then turned his attention to Chris. _"Can you do me a favor?"_

He nodded in absolute fear as he saw the man's blood-stained fangs dangerously close to his ear.

"_All you have to do is pass on a message for me...get on TV and tell the whole world about what I want,"_ his spoke as his voice became a sinister whisper. _"Tell them that I won't stop killing until the hunters that killed my family pay for their sins."_

With that, he vanished into the shadows, leaving Chris Sabin in shock.

– –

Early Friday morning, Jeff was watching the news. He couldn't believe what was going on:too many people were getting killed by some kind of psycho, not to mention what Hunter had told him—that he would become an animal like the one that attacked him. Suddenly, as the newscast went on, a deranged-looking Sabin appeared, taking the microphone from the reporter.

"_Listen to me! He said he won't stop! He won't stop until they paid for their sins!!"_

"_What is he doing?!" _yelled a cameraman.

"_Shut up! He-he killed Alex right in front of me! Sucked him bone-dry! Said he won't stop!"_

The newscast went off the air due to "technical difficulties", but Jeff learned enough to know that this was far from normal.

He sighed and walked outside. It was bright and sunny, but it shouldn't be so...everything that was going on was starting to spiral out of control. Shannon was right, he thought as he looked at the sky.

At this point, ANYONE could be next.

– –

That night, John Cena was down in Georgia, after competing at a house show. He was on the phone with Adam, who was warning him to watch his back.

"Yeah, I know, everyone's been telling me to watch my back all day, saying that I could be next. But hey, I've been hearing that one guy got accused of the murders...you know, the guy that went insane on the news this morning."

"_It wasn't him," _Adam emphasized. _"Just be careful, John. Anyone could be killed at this point, INCLUDING you."_

"Alright, alright," John said before speaking again. "Hey, why did that guy keep calling his friend "Alex"? Ain't his real name "Patrick"?"

"_I don't know, John,"_ Adam said with an annoyed voice.

"Whatever," John said as he hung up the phone. "He's got a damn good point, though. None of this is making any sense."

He grabbed his bag and headed out for the parking lot when something caught his eye—a man with a black cloak.

"Okay, what's with the Halloween costume?" he asked as the man approached him.

"_...If I kill you, then the hunters will surely come after me," _the man said before letting out a sadistic chuckle.

"What?!" he shouted as he realized that this was what Adam was telling him this whole time. "Oh, hell no! I'm not letting you kill me!!"

John had actually managed to hit him with a punch, but it appeared to not have done much to him.

"_Oh, Cena...there's so much that you need to learn about me," _he hissed as he grabbed John's fist just as it was about to connect. He started to apply pressure onto it, slowly breaking his hand until finally, with one swift movement, it was broken.

John cried out in pain, holding his hand, while the man had begun to laugh maniacally. His laughter began soft, then grew louder, not ceasing even when John used his spare hand to hit him. The laughter started to affect John in ways he couldn't imagine, as he felt himself becoming increasingly fearful of him. It became too much, and eventually he stopped hitting him. He fell on his knees and held his head, as if it was in pain.

"_Poor John," _he spat out. _"The face of the WWE, now lying in defeat."_

"S..stop..." he heard him say, the fear evident in his voice.

"_You're pathetic, John," _he said as he lifted him up by the collar of his shirt. _"I thought you'd be fun to kill...but I guess I was wrong."_

Just as it appeared that he was going to drink his blood, he stopped, and coldly stared at John.

"_You know what? Your blood isn't worth drinking."_

Just as John believed that he would be spared, he felt an extremely sharp pain go through his chest. When he looked down, he saw that the man had his arm go straight through his chest, and took out his heart. In only a few seconds, his life faded.

"_Worthless mortal," _said the man as he forcefully yanked his arm out of John's chest and threw the body on the ground. He looked at the still-beating heart in his hand and crushed it, blood splattering all over his figure and the ground.


	5. Chapter 5:Suspicion

I don't know why, but I keep thinking that something's up with this chapter...weird. Whether something's up with it or not, I hope you guys enjoy. Oh, and I keep forgetting to put a disclaimer, so...

DISCLAIMER:I own no, I repeat, NO copyrighted characters!

--Chapter 5:Suspicion--

Once again, most of the WWE and TNA wrestlers watched the news in the morning. They were appalled to learn not only about John's death, but the way he died—with his heart taken out of his body by brute force, then crushed. At this point, they knew that this guy wasn't fucking around, and many of them had feared about returning to their respective companies, so many wanted the man to be either arrested or killed—the latter being the method most of them preferred.

In his home in Charlotte, North Carolina, Ric was walking back and forth, wondering what to do.

"_He's going to come after me," _he thought frantically. "_He's going to come after me and everyone else involved with that incident years ago..."_

He continued to pace until his gaze turned from the floor to the closet. He walked to it and opened the door, revealing a shotgun that apparently wasn't used for a long time. Gazing at the weapon, the memories of the incident flooded back to his mind...

--Flashback, 25 years ago...--

On a dark night, a small group stood in front of a seemingly abandoned house, weapons and torches in hand. The group consisted of several people, but among them were Hogan, Ric, and Shawn.

"Here it is," said Hogan. "We've finally found them!"

Red eyes could be seen in the darkness of the house, and eventually a hand popped out of the shadows, holding a young boy by the back of his neck.

"_If you kill us," _a voice hissed, _"then he dies with us!"_

Ric tensed up. They were willing to kill an innocent child just to stay alive...just how scum would act, he thought as he took aim with his shotgun, but Hogan lowered it.

"Don't. We formed to fight these creatures, not act like them."

"But there's no way of telling if the child's one of them now!" he retorted.

"Can't you see from here?" Hogan explained as he pointed to the child. "Look closely, there aren't any bite marks on his neck. And we all know that vampires wouldn't sacrifice one of their own."

Shawn glared at the shadows as the monsters within them cackled.

"_We know you won't kill a child..." _one of them mocked. _"So just give up!"_

Shawn had grabbed his pistol, his hand shaking. He needed one shot, just one shot through the heart, and he could rescue the kid. He took aim as best he could, despite the obscurity of the figures, then pulled the trigger. The gun fired, and the bullet went into the shadows as Shawn hoped that the vampire inside was hit.

Choking noises could be heard inside the house, the hand holding the child fell limp, and he fell to the ground. Shawn hurriedly grabbed the child, then threw his torch into the house. The others joined suit, and watched the house burn as the cries of the trapped creatures echoed into the night.

When the sun rose, the child had came to. He looked at the men with innocent eyes as Ric spoke to him.

"You're safe now," he assured him, but fear grew in the boy's eyes.

"Where's mom and dad?!" he yelled. "There was still time!!"

Ric looked at him with a lost expression until he realized what he meant. A look of horror had appeared on his face as he looked at the charred remains of the house. The child fell on his knees and began to cry.

"N...no...there was time to help them...there was still time!" he blubbered out as Shawn put a hand on his shoulder.

"We're sorry...we had no idea--"

"SHUT UP!!!" he screamed. "You killed them! You killed my family!!"

The men looked at the charred remains as Shawn put his hand over his forehead, then threw his pistol on the ground.

"I've had it," he said. "I don't care if I'm one of the greatest shots you guys have, I can't deal with this anymore!"

"What do you mean?!" Ric yelled.

"I mean think about it...the kid said there was time to save them...that meant that they weren't vampires yet. We killed his parents, guys..."

To confirm it, Shawn looked around the wreckage, and told the others to come over so he could show them something. When they did, they saw the charred remains of a man and woman with whatever was left of a rope around them.

"And besides," he went on, "we've never tried to help anyone that lost those close to them...because of us. Remember that one man whose wife and kid were killed by a werewolf? He got bitten, and rather than find a cure for him, you guys shoot him!"

"We had to!" Ric yelled. "There isn't a way to--"

"Yes there is! All we had to do was kill the werewolf that bit him! The curse would've ended if you guys decided to actually look for him instead of killing an innocent!"

He was clearly angry with them. In nearly every single hunt they went on, at least one innocent life had ended. It had gotten to the point where Shawn couldn't live life this way.

"I'll take the kid to an orphanage," said Shawn as he took his hand and started to walk off. The child gave the others a cold glare as they walked away...

– –

"Too bad he's dead now," Ric muttered to himself. "And as for the child...he's gone, too."

He picked up his phone and dialed someone's number. Someone picked up on the other line.

"_What do you want, Ric?"_

"AJ, I need to talk to you...any chance you can come down here?"

– –

"Lizzie, what's wrong?"

Jeff had tried to play with his dog, but she refused to approach him. Instead, every time he tried to get closer, she would bark, and if he tried to pet her, she'd bite him. A bite mark was evident on his tattooed hand, obviously a result from one of his previous attempts. Then, Beth walked in the room, and Lizzie ran behind her.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked him.

"I don't know," he responded. "She didn't act like this yesterday."

Lizzie was whining as Beth picked her up. "What is it, girl? What's wrong?" Lizzie stared at her for a few seconds before she licked her. "Doesn't look like anything's wrong now," she said as she handed her to Jeff, but she squirmed out of his arms and ran behind Beth again.

"I'm not that scary, am I?" he said as he started to walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" Beth asked.

"I'm going out for a while, but I'll be back soon," he said as he walked out the door.

– –

He had driven to Matt's house in order to talk to him. He knocked on the door and heard someone yell, "Come in!". As he walked in, however, the first thing he noticed, however, was that Lucas was avoiding him as well.

"Him, too?!" he yelled, making Matt pop out from the bathroom.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, as he was clearly not expecting his brother to show up at 6:30.

"I need to talk to you."

"Alright, hang on," he said as he went back in the bathroom. A few minutes later, he came back, fully dressed. "Okay, what is it?"

"Well...a few days ago, Hunter came by."

"He did??!" Matt asked, now confused. Hunter wouldn't visit Jeff unless he had a very good reason. "Why?"

Jeff smirked. "He said that the thing that attacked me sometime back..."

"Go on."

"Said that I was going to turn into one tomorrow! Can you believe that??"

Matt looked at him and wondered. He couldn't help but worry, especially with everything that is going on with the "vampire"...what if he did turn into...whatever that thing was?

"He said that?" he said after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah, but there's no way that I'll turn into a monster. Sure, there's that guy killing people by drinking their blood, but--"

"Jeff."

He turned around to see Matt with a serious expression on his face. "Yeah?"

"Maybe you should listen to him," he said, his voice just as serious as his face was. Once he noticed a hint of disbelief on his face, he yelled, "Think about it; none of this is making any sense:you being attacked by some kind of animal, then acting like nothing happened, how everyone has died, why Josh went insane on the news, everything! Even what Adam and Jay told me makes no sense!"

"What did they tell you?"

"That a vampire is killing everyone."

Jeff let out an annoyed sigh, then yelled, "Look, where are you getting at with all of this?!"

"All I'm saying is that if it really is a vampire killing everyone, then I wouldn't be surprised if you turned into a monster as well!!" Matt blurted out.

"WHAT?!!" he yelled, scaring Lucas.

"You've been moody since you were attacked, you almost broke Ken's arm a few weeks ago, and dogs don't want to be around you!! Those are obvious signs that say that there's something wrong with you!!"

Jeff couldn't believe this. Even his brother believed that he was going to turn into a monster. Out of anger, he turned around and headed for the door.

"I'm not going to turn into something that doesn't exist!" he yelled one last time as he slammed the door. Matt frowned and walked back up to his bedroom, sadly looking at the floor the whole time.

"Oh, Jeff," he said as he walked up the last step, "what's wrong with you?"


	6. Chapter 6:Into the Night

Thanks to the person who reviewed! And hopefully this chapter will be as good.

--Chapter 6:Into the Night--

That same night, another murder was reported: the murder of Barbara Blank, AKA Kelly Kelly. The news was expected; by now, everyone expected that one person would die everyday because of this man until he was finally put down, though they figured that it would not be an easy task. With the murderer haunting their nightmares, they did not sleep soundly.

At around 8 o' clock the next day, AJ arrived at Ric's place, looking for the old man himself. "Okay Ric, what's going on?!"

Ric had walked down, fully dressed and shotgun in hand. "WHOA!!" AJ yelled once he saw the weapon, then jumped back a few feet.

"Calm down, boy," he assured. "I ain't gonna shoot you."

"Okay," said AJ, relieved to know that he wasn't going to die. "Then why do you have it?"

"For tonight. I'm gonna go huntin' for that man who's been killing everyone!"

"Are you even sure that he'll be in the forest?" AJ said, fully aware of who he was talking about.

"Trust me boy," Ric said with a more serious voice, "he'll be there. I'm the one he wants, after all."

AJ gave him a confused look as he sat on the couch, staring at the clock.

– –

Matt was still thinking about what he said to Jeff last night. What if he was right? What if Jeff's alright and that this will all be over soon? He continued to think about it until he was once again awakened by someone calling him. Lazily, he grabbed the phone from the drawer by his bed and answered. "Hello?" he grumbled.

"_Matt," _said Adam from the other line.

"Adam?? What do you want?" he lazily muttered.

"_Tonight's it, man. It's a full moon tonight."_

"Why do I need to know that?"

_"Only reason I'm mentioning it is because of what happened to your brother."_

Matt quickly got up. "Wait a—how did you find out?!!"

_"Hey, wrestling gossip spreads fast, especially when it's about your brother. And even if me and Jay didn't know, Hunter would've told us anyway."_

"Then how--"

"_It doesn't matter!" _he yelled. _"You've got to get Jeff far away from anyone that he could hurt...or worse."_

"But wait...why would it matter? He said an animal attacked him, right? He won't really turn into a monster, right?!"

"_If he said that a dog that walked like a human attacked him, then what else could it be?"_

"...He never told me that," he said as horror spread across his face. "So what are you saying?? That a--"

"_Yeah. That night, the animal that attacked your brother...was a werewolf."_

– –

Matt ran down the stairs in a panic. He ran outside, got into his car, and drove out to the road. Within a few minutes, he was at Jeff's house, and in the same panic as before, ran out to the door and banged on it. A very tired Jeff answered the door.

"What, Matt?" he said, sounding annoyed.

"You have to listen to me," he blurted out. "Adam just called me, and told me what attacked you! It was a--"

"A _what?"_ Jeff said with an indignant tone. "What exactly attacked me?"

"...A werewolf."

Jeff just stood there for a few seconds before laughing uncontrollably. "A werewolf?!" he yelled. "You've gotta be joking! A werewolf attacked me?!!"

"Jeff, I'm being serious!! You said that a dog-like creature attacked you! What else could it be?!!"

Although he didn't want to admit it, Jeff saw where he was getting at. The monster was something that looked like a werewolf, but he couldn't accept it. He didn't want to see himself becoming a creature that would kill anything that it sees. He shook himself out of his thoughts, then looked back at Matt.

"Why are you telling me this, anyway? There isn't much we can do, is there?"

"Well...if we can find a place somewhere to lock you up, then maybe..."

"Lock me up?"

"Well, yeah. Adam said to keep you away from everyone..."

Jeff gave him an incredulous look, then glared at him.

"The only place where you could lock me up is in the county jail, and I'm NOT going there. Besides, the sheriff wouldn't believe us if you said that I'm a werewolf."

"Well, what else is there?!" Matt yelled, causing Beth to appear by Jeff a few seconds later.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"..."

"..."

"...Nothing," said Jeff as he walked back in the house, Beth following him and leaving Matt to think about what to do next.

– –

Adam dialed someone's number on his cell phone as he was driving to an unknown destination. After a few seconds, someone finally answered.

"_What do you want now?!!" _yelled Jeff.

"I bet you didn't listen to Matt, did you?" he said with a smirk.

"_He's telling me to lock myself up before tonight...but there isn't--"_

Adam sighed. "Listen," he started as he stopped the car. "You have to lock yourself up before the moon rises. If not, then I feel really bad for anyone that finds you."

"_There's gotta be a way to stop it, is there??"_ he said as his voice became more frantic.

"Unless you can control it, then no."

"_Fuck."_

"That's the truth, Jeffro. Sorry."

He pulled up to his destination. Perfect, he thought as he walked out of his car. "Listen, Jeff, I need to go now," he said as he hung up on him just as Jeff was about to object. He looked at the house in front of him:Sunny Fields Orphanage.

– –

In a dark, secluded warehouse in an unknown area, various whispers could be heard within. Most were complaining about why they were in a murky place like this, while others craved for blood that they haven't drank in a while.

"_Why is he doing our work?!" _

"_We should be the ones to get revenge for our fallen brothers and sisters!"_

"_How come he can get retribution for his FAMILY?!!"_

"_Enough!" _yelled a booming, yet calm voice, silencing the others. _"He's the only one we have that can walk in the daylight and do our work. Don't worry, my brethren...we will get our revenge on the humans soon. But for now, let my child have his fun...before someone spoils it."_

"_But Gangrel--"_

"_Quiet!" _Gangrel yelled.

The man with the black cloak appeared before them and bowed down. _"See?" _he said. _"My child has abilities that you cannot fathom...he's perfect. Am I right, son?"_

"_Yes, father," _he responded.

"_Good...now go. Bring back a few humans alive, the others may tear each other apart if they don't feed soon."_

With that in mind, he disappeared into the daylight.

– –

Jeff had walked back to the woods where it all began. It was only 5:30, yet it already felt like nighttime for him. He never wanted this, he thought. So why? Why did he get attacked by a werewolf? And why was he destined to become one?

He sat down by a tree and put his face in his knees. He had no idea what he would do once the moon rose, once he changed. The very thought made him sick.

"What am I going to do??" he asked himself, unaware of the shadow that lurked across from him. When he looked up, it was too late as he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. The man with the black cloak found his next victim as he fell into unconsciousness.

– –

He woke up in a damp cave, unaware of where he was and of the time. He felt pain all over his body, like he was beaten up. All he saw was darkness as he heard a voice.

"_Jeff...am I right?"_

He turned to see a pair of red eyes stare at him. The man didn't have the cloak, but his face was still hard to see in the cave. He could have sworn that he had seen him before...

"_My father misses you, you know that?"_ he began. _"Misses Matt, too. He wants all of his children back..."_

"What the hell are you talking about?!!" Jeff yelled.

"_Don't you remember him? A man by the name Gangrel?"_

"Gangrel?? But I thought the whole 'him-being-a-vampire' thing was just a storyline!"

"_You're half right, it was a storyline...but sometime before he met me, he was turned...he left his pathetic human existence behind that day. He just went with the name "Gangrel" to prevent anyone from finding him. And then he found me:an adult that wanted revenge on the people who wronged him..." _he said as he started to chuckle sadistically.

"So that's why you killed all those people..." he said to himself as he felt a hand lift his chin.

"_Tsk, tsk, Hardy," _he teased, _"I'm only here to collect...after all, those people killed my family."_

Jeff felt something sharp pierce his neck—it was his teeth. He started to scream in agony when suddenly, he violently shoved him off.

"_Your blood..."_ he started. _"I've never tasted anything like it before...what are you??"_

He took a look at his eyes—they had turned into an amber yellow color for a split second before changing back. He shrieked and, out of nowhere, pounced on him. Jeff tried to fight back, but he realized that his hands were in shackles. He felt him cut his skin with a foreign object several times, and was being hit by an inhuman strength. He wanted him to stop, wanted to make him stop, but he couldn't move.

Suddenly, the man stopped. Jeff noticed that his eyes weren't glowing red anymore, and as he spoke, his voice wasn't distorted like before.

"Oh no, Jeff!" he heard him yell as he tried to loosen the shackles. "You need to get out of here, now!" He could have sworn that he heard that voice before...but who?

"But--"

"Just go!!" he yelled before holding his head in pain. "Before...it's..."

Jeff looked back, then just as he started to leave, he felt a sharp pain in his back. Sure enough, the red eyes returned and the man had left a gaping cut in his back.

"_My master loved you, and you associate yourself with mutts?!!" _he yelled. _"You will pay for this, Hardy!!!" _he yelled as he jumped on him and bit his arm. He screamed again, moving backwards in the process. He was unaware that he was on the edge of the cliff, and he fell. The man had gotten off at this point, watching Jeff fall to the ground below.

"_He'll be lucky to survive that, mutt or not,"_ he muttered as he walked back into the cave.

– –

AJ and Ric had been in the woods for about an hour, looking around for their target. Ric had his shotgun in a strap that was around his chest, getting ready to pull it out at anytime.

"Why are we doing this?" AJ asked.

"You don't understand," Ric muttered. "I'm going after two people tonight:that vampire and Hardy."

"Wait, what?!" AJ yelled as he stopped Ric in his tracks. "Hardy?! Why are we going after him?!!"

"You know about his behavior a few weeks ago? How he exploded on you and Ken?"

"He was probably taking something--"

"Oh, he wasn't taking any anything, believe me!" Ric yelled. "I've seen that exact same behavior a long time ago...five years ago, in fact."

"Where?" AJ questioned. "Where have you seen this before?!"

"...From a friend..."

AJ stopped once he heard that. "I'm sorry, I had no idea--"

"Yeah well, we still had to kill him...just like we have to kill Hardy now!!"

"Could you at least tell me why we're going after him??"

"...He's going to turn into a werewolf tonight."

"..."

"..."

"A werewolf?? Are you serious?!" AJ yelled. "Ric, I already told you that I don't believe in fairy tales, and I DEFINITELY don't believe this one!" he yelled as he stormed off.

"AJ, wait!!" he yelled, but it was too late. AJ was gone.


	7. Chapter 7:The Transformation

You know to me, a werewolf fanfiction is incomplete without a key component:the transformation sequence. So, we've finally come to that part in the story where Jeff goes through severe pain...let's watch, shall we?

DISCLAIMER:I own no characters in the story! Nada! Zip! NONE!!

--Chapter 7:The Transformation--

Jeff fluttered his eyes open to find himself on the ground, in severe pain and could barely breathe. He struggled to get up, but in vain. He looked at his arm, seeing a trail of blood trickling down it. He once again tried to get back up, this time being successful. Looking around, he figured that he was still in the forest he was in before he was knocked out. Sure enough, after walking past a few trees, he found his cell phone on the ground, picked it up, and put it in his pocket.

It didn't occur to him until now that there were cuts and bruises all over his body, and that a trail of blood was being left behind him. Once he noticed, he put his hand on a tree to steady himself, feeling sick already. His eyesight was blurred, either due to being in the cave for too long or due to him losing so much blood. As he tried to move, he fell to the ground, feeling faint.

"Damn...it," he said as he struggled to get up. Once he did, he continued to limp through the woods, holding his arm in pain. He wasn't sure, but he thought that something in him refused to let him die, as if it wanted him to persevere until the end. At the same time, he was thinking about the vampire that attacked him and what he said.

"_I only came to collect...after all, those people killed my family."_

"I need...to get out...of here," he said to himself before suddenly falling to the ground, coughing up blood. He started to breathe heavily, and felt that his life was starting to fade. It can't end like this, he thought to himself as he barely got up, only to fall back on one knee. His eyes turned to the skies and gazed at the full moon, completely forgetting about the warnings and everything else. "Am I...going to die?" he asked himself as he felt his body begin to shut down...

In an instant, he felt his heartbeat quicken, and his body tensed up. His gaze remained on the moon, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't turn away. The pale moonlight shone on his body, slowly changing him in the process. He felt a sharp pain in his hand, and put it to his face—only to find that claws were starting to push their way through the cuticles, small drops of blood coming out in the process. At the same time, his teeth sharpened and fangs formed where his canines used to be.

"What the hell?!!" he screamed, then realized what was going on as his once green eyes had changed into the same amber yellow color from before. "No!!" he yelled as he ran off, but then fell to the ground once the sharp pain in his back returned feeling worse. He felt the vertebrae pop up and his muscles expand. His core temperature was rising, and combined with the pain, was too much for him to handle.

He started to wheeze as he ripped his shirt off, the pain being unrelenting. He felt something start to grow out of his lower back, and his shoes started to tear apart. He wanted it to stop so bad, yet his body refused to listen to him. His ears grew longer and pointed, and it got to the point where he couldn't take the pain anymore.

A scream echoed throughout the woods, frightening any living thing that was nearby. Ric and AJ also heard it, but while Ric was more willing to track it down, it only made AJ want to get out of the woods even more, and he quickened his pace. Meanwhile, the man within the cave could hear the scream, and quickly grabbed his cloak. After putting it on, he left the cave without a trace.

Jeff was panting heavily as his body continued to shift. "Please...make it stop..." he wheezed out as he shut his eyes in pain. He could literally feel his insides changing within, and the panic that he had started to build up. He was losing his grip on humanity. Finally, he reopened his bloodshot eyes, and started to get up. However, his mind had been consumed by instinct and was no longer himself. He let out a bloodthirsty cry as the change quickened, as if his body had accepted it.

– –

AJ was trying to find his way out of the woods, but with no luck. "Damn it, Ric," he complained, "why in the hell would you drag me out here to tell me about something that doesn't exist?!"

He kicked a nearby tree in annoyance, when suddenly he heard a guttural roar coming from nearby. "The fuck?!" he yelled as he headed straight for the noise. He caught a glimpse of a man nearby and ran towards him. When he burst through the bushes, he recognized the man.

"Jeff??" he asked as he put a hand on his shoulder, feeling relieved. "What are you--"

His relief completely disappeared as Jeff turned around, frightening him with his appearance. By now he slightly resembled a wolf more than a man. The mass of tissue growing out of his lower back had grown longer and sprouted fur, now looking more like a wolf's tail. His shoes were now fully torn apart by his feet, which also resembled a wolf's. His cold yellow eyes stared at AJ, and he snarled at him as he began to back away.

"You...you _are_ a..." AJ stammered out before he ran off, back into the dark forest.

Jeff screamed into the night as the transformation progressed. His muscles had fully expanded, his tail was now complete, and dark brown fur that had purple streaks had grown out of every pore of his body. With every passing second, he looked less like a human and more like a monster.

Then, the final part of the change had begun. He felt his skull press against the skin, forcing it to elongate. As the nose and mouth were pushed forward, his cries of pain grew louder and louder. When it was finally complete, he let out a blood-curdling howl, proving that the real Jeff was no longer in control.

– –

AJ was running. Running far, far away from the monster. He refused to look back, and kept his eyes on the path that lied ahead. "I need to get away," he frantically thought as he rushed through the forest. He made the mistake of looking back once, and crashed head-first into a tree.

"Ow..." he muttered as he fell on the ground. Blood trickled down his forehead as a result from the impact. He touched his forehead, then grimaced once he saw the blood on his hand. "Okay," he said as he stood up, "I need to get the fuck out of here, whether I find Ric or not."

Unbeknownst to him, a presence lingered over him. He turned around and saw the vampire on a tree. _"Aw, AJ...you don't want to stay??" _he teased as he instantly disappeared then reappeared in front of him. His hand clutched AJ's throat and slammed him into the same tree he ran into. As AJ struggled in vain to get away, the man saw his forehead and licked the blood that was trailing down.

"_I promised father that I would spare any human I catch," _he started, "_but you taste so good...I just have to have you to myself."_

He tried to kick him off, but it was no use. The fangs had already sunken into his neck, sealing his fate. His screams of pure agony raged for a few minutes, before they turned into whimpers, then subsided completely. He dropped the body, then, after one last glance, disappeared into the shadows.

The screams had caught the attention of Ric, who was currently running to his location. "Hold on, AJ!" he yelled. "I'm coming!!"

– –

Somewhere close by, an animal was severely wounded. Blood gushed out of a wound on its neck, caused by several bite marks. It twitched as its captor stared at the blood, then back at the creature. The creature's dark brown fur and teeth were tinted with blood, and he appeared to be going for the kill, but he had something else on his mind. Having made his decision, Jeff ran off into the darkness.

Ric had made it to AJ, but was too late. Blood was still trailing down the two bite marks on his neck, he had no pulse, and his skin was slightly cold.

"Oh, AJ," Ric mourned, "not you too..."

His mind had trailed beck to the event from twenty-five years ago...that if they did kill the child, then this wouldn't be happening, but Hogan had to stop him. He said that to kill the child would've been what they wanted.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by a twig snapping. "Who's there?!" he yelled, but heard nothing. "I'm NOT kidding!! Who's there?!!" Again, silence. Ric let out an annoyed groan and pulled out his shotgun. "I WILL SHOOT!!!" he bellowed. "Now for the LAST time, WHO'S THERE?!!!"

This time there was a response in the form of two yellow orbs appearing beneath the shadows. A werewolf, he thought as he loaded his shotgun. He could hear the beast snarling, and he tried to steady his aim, but couldn't. He felt afraid, afraid of losing his life. "I shouldn't feel like this," he thought. "I did this for a living, damn it! So why am I afraid now?!"

He managed to steady his gun, and was about to shoot when the creature lunged directly at him. Ric was brought straight to the ground and his gun was knocked out of his hand. He was staring directly into the werewolf's eyes. "You're not him," he muttered as the werewolf continued to snarl at him. He had no idea who it was until he got a closer look at him:torn-up acid wash jeans and purple streaks in his fur.

"Purple??" Ric questioned before he realized it. "J...Jeff? Are you in there??"

Jeff stopped snarling at him at the mention of his name. He tilted his head, confused, as Ric started to wriggle out of his grasp. However, just when Ric was about to escape, he started to growl at him again. "Don't do it, Jeff," he said, trying to get out of this alive. "Don't you remember me? It's me, Ric!"

Again, he looked in confusion, but growled at him after only a few seconds. Then, something unexpected happened:he actually got off of him. Ric stood up, then grabbed the shotgun. "I'm sorry," he said, "but it's the only way." He raised the gun up to Jeff's head, which seemed to anger him in the process. He steadied his aim yet again, but just as he was about to shoot, Jeff charged at him, his mouth wide open.

He fired the gun, but to his dismay, he realized that he missed his head, and instead hit a tree behind him. Once the severity of his mistake hit him, Jeff had bitten his shoulder. Ric was screaming in agony as he continued to bite down, not even close to letting go. Once he did, the wound was gushing blood, and Ric looked at it with absolute horror.

He saw the werewolf's eyes, cold and relentless, then at his bloodied teeth. It appeared that he was nowhere near done, and he was right as he flashed his claws. "He's actually going to kill me," Ric thought as Jeff approached him. "So I was right...no matter how kind a person is, they change completely once they become a monster." He started to laugh a little, despite what was going to happen.

He felt a sharp pain in his throat as the claws cut straight through his jugular. His life vanished within seconds, satisfying the werewolf as he howled into the night. Just as he was about to leave, however, the vampire appeared. He was glaring at Ric's body, then at Jeff. _"How DARE you?!!" _he yelled. _"I was going to kill him!!!" _He was seething with rage, close to attacking him, but decided not to. _"No...my master will know what to do with you, mutt. Too bad it had to be one of his own..."_

He vanished just as Jeff was going to attack him, leaving him confused. For the remainder of the night, he wandered through the woods, leaving scarlet stains wherever he went.

* * *

NOTE: I had NO idea what to do about the fur...nearly everyone I asked said a random color of fur and purple streaks, and I went with it.


	8. Chapter 8:Aftershock

--Chapter 8:Aftershock--

The sun shone on Jeff's eyes as he slowly came to. When he finally awoke, he was surprised to find himself on a tree, nearly naked. The only thing he was wearing was his pants, which had rips and holes in them. He held his head, trying to figure out what had happened last night as he jumped off the tree and landed on the ground.

"What the hell happened?" he asked himself as he started to find his back to his place. As he continued to walk, he noticed that the cuts and bruises that were all over him last night had disappeared and that his cell phone was missing, but that was remedied once he found it on the ground, and placed it in his pocket. He passed by the dried trail of blood that he left behind, and chose not to follow it due to some unknown fear that he would see something that he didn't want to see.

Then, he saw Matt's house and rushed out to greet his brother, but when he got to the door, no one was inside. He reached into his pocket and got his phone out, then dialed Matt's number and waited for him to answer.

"_Hello?"_

"Matt, it's me," Jeff said, his voice sounding shaky.

"_Jeff?? Are you okay??" _he responded with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where are you??"

"_On my way to Raw in Atlanta. Vince wants me to be backstage tonight. Why?"_

"Look, I need to talk to you!"

"_You can talk to me over the phone," _he said with a confused tone. _"Is everything all right??"_

"I...I'm not sure. I don't remember much from last night."

"_What?!!" _he yelled. _"What was the last thing you remember??"_

"I was in the woods after that guy—you know, the one killing everyone—took me to some cave, beat the holy hell out of me, let me go, then made me fall down a cliff," he said, surprised that he remembered more than he thought. "Then after that, it's pretty much a blur."

"_Shit," _he muttered. _"So you don't remember anything after that??"_

"No."

He could hear Matt mutter under his breath. _"I'm going to talk to Adam, okay? He's probably at the hotel, so once I get there, I'm going to talk to him."_

"Wait!" Jeff yelled. "There's one more thing...it's about Gangrel."

"_Gangrel?? Don't you mean--"_

"No, listen!! That guy said that he wants his "children" back. I think he means us, Adam, and Jay!"

"_But wasn't the Brood just a storyline??"_

"Yeah, it was, but Gangrel was turned before that!"

"_And he told you all of this...why??"_

"I don't know," Jeff muttered as he held his head again. "Maybe he wanted us to join him...you know, become vampires ourselves."

"_Hell no," _he heard Matt say. _"There's no way--"_

He grunted as he felt a wave of pain hit his head. He could hear Matt yelling, _"Jeff?!! What's wrong?!"_

Suddenly, an image of the vampire and Ric's body appeared in his mind. He saw the bite marks on Ric's shoulder, and the claw marks across his neck, and the vampire's flaring red eyes. It appeared to him that he was angry. Then realization finally hit him.

"Oh shit..." Jeff muttered to himself.

"_What??" _Matt asked. _"What do you mean by "oh, shit"?"_

"Matt, I've got to go," Jeff said as he hung up on him. He ran down through the forest, trying to find his house. He was hoping and praying that what he saw was just a part of some twisted nightmare, or else the worst-case scenario would be confirmed:that he had killed Ric last night.

– –

Somewhere in the dark cave, the man was sleeping. He was dreaming about last night, how he failed to kill Ric, and how he lost the sought-for honor to a mutt. He was sweating, as if he was craving something...but he wasn't sure what it was. Then, once he woke up in a cold sweat, he realized what it was.

He wanted more blood.

He didn't just want it, he needed it. He thought he drank his fill when he drank AJ's blood. He wasn't exactly sure, but he suspected that the craving had to do with him drinking Jeff's blood. He was always told by the others that to drink werewolf blood is to corrupt oneself, but how was he supposed to know that Jeff was now one of the mutts that they despised so much?

His thoughts were interrupted by two men wearing dark clothes. He recognized one of them as Gangrel, but he didn't know who the other one was. His scent, however, was familiar to him.

"_I thought I told you to give us any human you find," _he said sternly. _"And I heard that you encountered a werewolf last night. You didn't drink his blood, did you??"_

He lied and said no. _"Well," _he continued, _"even though everyone else is saying that you should still have brought them a snack...you did something just as good."_

"_What was that, master?" _the man asked, now curious.

Gangrel's smirk could still be seen even in the dark. _"You gave us a new member of our little family," _he said as he shoved the other man into him. _"Just make sure that news of his death doesn't get out. And don't forget, both of you have things to do tonight...right?_

"_Right," _the man said as he carefully examined the man's features. He was shocked once he realized who it was. _"I'll be damned..."_

– –

Matt had arrived in the hotel where Adam was staying. "Hi," he said to the receptionist. "Do you know which room Adam Copeland is in?"

"Room 209," was the response. Matt walked upstairs, then scanned the rooms until he found room 209 and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" he heard Adam's voice say.

"Can I come in??" Matt asked.

"Sure," he said as he unlocked the door. He walked into the nice-looking room and looked at Adam. "Well, I got your call. What is it?"

"I did a little background check on the little kid that Hunter told me about--"

"How much does Hunter know??" Matt inquired, somewhat glaring at Adam.

"Well...you want to know why he knows so much about this??"

"Why?"

"He was once in an elite group of hunters."

Matt only gave him a look before Adam continued. "Yeah, about fifteen years ago, he joined. He and Shawn, a former hunter, were pretty tight until..."

"Until what?"

"Well, let's just say something happened to Shawn, and he was killed. That was one of the reasons that Hunter left. The other was what the hunters did twenty-five years ago."

"What happened twenty-five years ago?!" Matt yelled.

"Easy! I'm getting there," Adam reassured. "You see, there was a group of vampires that--"

"Vampires??"

"Yes, vampires. They do exist, you know. I thought you got that after what happened to Hogan."

"Well, yeah, but--"

"Hard to understand at first, right? That's okay, everyone else felt the same way. Even I did."

"Wait, even you??"

"Yeah, after the whole Gangrel thing, I became a hunter. Mainly because of the fact that he left me for dead right after he hooked up with you and Jeff."

"But--"

"And by left for dead, I mean him beating me senseless in the middle of fucking nowhere," Adam said, his face sporting an angry glare. Matt stopped himself from finishing what he had to say. "Anyway, like I was saying before, the group of vampires had taken this child hostage. The hunters had them surrounded, and they couldn't get to them because that would mean that they would probably kill the child in the process."

Matt was listening intently to Adam. "Anyway, they had Shawn with them. Now, he was the best shot they ever had. Managed to kill the vampire holding the child in the dark with just one bullet. Just one. But after they burn the place down, they found out that the kid's parents were still in there, and that the kid was trying to rescue them before he was captured himself. Once they realized it, Shawn left the hunters, saying that he couldn't do this anymore. He eventually told Hunter everything there is to know about them, vampires, werewolves, and so on."

Matt remained silent. "I went to the orphanage that he got sent to yesterday. Guy over there told me that he was very antisocial for the six years that he was there. Once he turned eighteen, he left, and they never saw him again."

"Did they give you a name?" Matt asked.

"No," said Adam, "but I have a pretty damn good idea who it is. By the way, how's your brother?"

Matt's face paled once he understood what Adam meant.

* * *

Okay, everyone listen up. I am thinking about a continuation to the story, but at the same time, I'm unsure about what to do. This is what I've come up with:on my profile, there's a poll asking if I should continue the story after chapter 13(which is the planned final chapter for the story, but it can change). The poll will remain active until I post chapter 12, and from there I'll check the votes to see what everyone thinks. Until then, I hope that you guys continue to enjoy reading the story as I have enjoyed writing it!


	9. Chapter 9:Revelation

I would like to thank slashdlite for reviewing! Though I hope you really don't hate me even thought I killed John. I would also like to thank Brooky for reviewing, for chances are this story would not be up if it weren't for her. As for who the kid is...well, you'll find out soon enough, because there is a small hint in this chapter as to who he might be. And remember everyone, the poll about this story's continuation will remain open until chapter 12 is posted!

--Chapter 9:Revelation--

About five minutes later, Jeff ran inside his house in a panic. He felt absolutely sick to his stomach, and realized that everyone was telling the truth this whole time. He was a monster, and Ric's bloodied body was proof. He felt tears streaming down his cheeks as he laid on the couch, hoping that this whole ordeal was nothing but a nightmare. His phone rang, and he answered it.

"Hello?" he asked, his voice still shaky.

He heard someone sigh on the other line. _"Jeffro," _he heard Adam say, _"you changed in the woods last night, didn't you?"_

"I don't want to talk about it," he muttered.

"_Well, you're gonna have to. Your brother over here is having a heart attack over this."_

"Matt?!" he yelled, suddenly jumping up. "Let me talk to him!"

"_Not now. He's still trying to register everything I told him, including what I told him about the guy that tried to kill you last night. Turns out that he had a grudge as a kid against the hunters and probably allowed Gangrel to turn him."_

Jeff listened in silence, hoping not to wake Beth up. _"Listen. You still have problems to worry about. Now that you turn into a monster pretty much every night, you might want to find someplace safe to go to. After all, you probably don't want the blood of people you care about on your hands, now do you?"_

"Shut up," he growled, not realizing that his anger was getting the better of him.

"_Temper, temper, Jeff. Werewolves are known to have very violent fits--" _Adam said before he heard Matt yell, _"Shut the hell up!" _at him. He could hear them continue to yell at each other for a few seconds before he heard Matt's voice.

"_Don't listen to him, Jeff," _Matt said, reassuring the depressed enigma. _"But he is right about one thing:you have to go somewhere where you won't hurt anyone."_

"Where would that be? I already told you that the only place that I can go to get locked up is the county jail, and I'm NOT going there!"

He heard Adam yell at Matt again, and heard his voice on the other line. _"Well then, you better think of something soon, or else--" _

The line suddenly went dead, worrying Jeff. "Hello?!" he cried. "Fuck..." he said, putting his head into a pillow and cried into it."What am I going to do??! I don't want to kill anyone...but what can I do about it??"

He continued to cry into the pillow, unaware that someone was watching him.

– –

Matt glared at Adam,who was busy looking at the ruins of his cell phone on the ground. "You're paying for that," Adam grumbled.

"You shouldn't have told him what you said," he said back at him. "Besides, werewolves only turn during the full moon, right? Last night was a full moon, so--"

"Yeah, and here's what the clichéd movies DIDN'T tell you," he said sternly. "Werewolves don't always change during a full moon!"

"But--" Matt said before he was interrupted again.

"The whole thing's vague, but most of the hunters believe that recently turned werewolves change depends on the moon's phase. For example, they will always turn during a full moon, while they never turn during a new moon. The chances of one turning decrease as the moon goes from full to new, and vice-versa, until they can learn to control their changes."

"Okay, that makes sense," said Matt before he angrily yelled, "Then why did you tell him that he's gonna kill someone?!"

"Simple:because he WILL. Someone like your brother has no chance of taming it, and he'll probably end up killing himself because of it."

Matt had heard enough and slammed Adam into the wall. "You better shut the HELL up about him!!!" he screamed. "I don't care if you could kill me whenever you wanted, you have no right to say that about my brother!!"

Adam merely glared at him. "I bet that deep down you know it's true," he spat out, only to get punched in the face. He could have sworn that he saw Matt cry as he left the room.

– –

Jeff didn't realize that he had fallen asleep until he checked the time on his cell phone. 3:30, he thought as he got up. He didn't see Beth standing over him.

"Where were you?!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face. "I was worried about you!"

"Beth, I can't explain--"

"Oh, really?! Then tell me who was talking to you over the phone!"

"That was Adam and Matt," he said, not realizing how much darker his voice was getting. "They called me to see if I was okay."

"That still doesn't explain why you were gone last night!"

"I told you, I can't explain it right now! And if I tried, then--" he suddenly stopped, not wanting to tell her everything. After all, he highly doubted that she would believe him, anyway.

"Well??" she asked, waiting for an answer.

"Look, I just can't explain it," he said, being as serious as he could get. "I'm sorry."

And with that, he walked back into the bedroom.

– –

Adam had arrived at the arena earlier than he wanted. He looked at his cell phone. 5:30. In a matter of hours, there would probably be another murder, but not by that vampire...no, Jeff would probably tear someone apart. As far as he knew, vampires were scum, and werewolves were nothing but uncontrollable fuzzballs. Though he did feel bad for Matt. After all, he might be the next one to die if he sees his "brother" again.

He walked into the backstage area, hoping to find Jay, but instead, he saw Matt talking to Jay, Jake Hager, and Kofi. Matt looked behind him and glared at him.

"What??" he asked.

He failed to notice that Jay was also glaring as he approached him. "Adam, did you really have to say that??" he whispered. "Everyone knows there's a chance that a...you-know-what may not kill someone."

Jake and Kofi watched Jay and Adam glare at each other, then looked back at Matt. "So," Jake began, "what's wrong with your brother? He kind of went batshit on Ken about a month ago."

"There's nothing wrong with him," Matt lied, but they didn't appear to buy it.

"Matt, we know how your brother is by now," said Kofi. "There's no way he would try to break someone's arm unless something was wrong with him."

"But I'm telling you the truth! There really is nothing wrong with him!!" he yelled, but it appeared that they still didn't believe him.

"Give it up," Adam grumbled. "Besides, Jay told them about half the things I told you already..." Before he spoke again, he glared back at Jay and said, "Gossip."

He looked down at the floor and muttered, "I'm sorry."

Kofi approached Jay. "Hey, don't feel bad," he assured.

"He should," said Adam, only to receive a glare from Kofi. "After all, I told him to keep _quiet _about that stuff!"

"I needed someone to talk to!" Jay yelled. "And besides, Hunter said it was okay for me to tell them."

"Yeah, because if we snitch, then we'll get beaten to death by his sledgehammer," Jake mumbled.

"Oh, really??" Adam asked. "Wonder what else you told them?! That Jeff is a--?!" he stopped himself once he realized that he nearly blurted out what Jeff was, and accidentally caught everyone's attention, including Matt's.

"So there IS something wrong with him!" Jake yelled. Kofi only sighed. He knew by now that Adam usually doesn't blurt something out unless he's really annoyed. Before he could object, Hunter approached.

"What the hell is going on?!" he yelled, looking at Adam. "I told Jay he could tell those two, but I never said anything about YOU telling anyone!!"

All three men looked on, confused. They weren't told the exact story of this whole mess. Suddenly, Matt spoke up. "Hunter!"

Hunter turned around. "What do you want, Hardy?"

"Look, none of us knows the full story. I'm pretty sure that Kofi and Jake want to know as much as I do, so why don't you tell us??" he said as the other two men nodded in agreement.

He suspected that no matter how many times he would try telling them that they shouldn't know this information, they wouldn't listen to him. Matt had a werewolf for a brother now, so he wanted to know, Jake was too stubborn to listen most of the time, and Kofi...well, he was probably curious. He finally gave up and told them, "Meet us in the locker room, and we'll tell you everything."

About five minutes later, the group was in the locker room, with the door being guarded by Paul. By now, only a couple of the divas showed up to the arena, and they probably cared less about their conversation, since they didn't even talk to them at all, so they merely went to their locker room. "Alright, you want to know everything? Then you guys have to promise not to tell anyone about this. ANYONE! Got it??"

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Good. Paul, sorry about making you guard the door," he yelled out.

"It's fine, Hunter," he yelled back. "And don't worry, I'll make sure no one gets in."

"With his fat ass blocking the door, no one should--" Adam mumbled before he heard Paul yell, "I heard that! I'm not kidding when I say I can knock someone out with a punch!"

"Yeah, yeah," Adam said with an irritated tone.

"Can we get this over with??" Jay asked.

"Okay," said Hunter. "In order to explain what's going on now, I have to explain something that happened 25 years ago. You see, the vampires had captured a child who was trying to rescue his parents, and held the family hostage. A group of hunters surrounded the house, and among them were Hogan, Ric, and Shawn. Shawn was the guy they could count on with a gun, and he proved that on that night, shooting a vampire through the heart even though it was dark out. They burned the house down, but while they saved the child, the parents were killed in the fire. Because Shawn knew that nearly every time they hunted, someone died, he quit and took the kid to the Sunny Fields Orphanage."

Jake and Kofi leaned over in anticipation, while Matt continued to listen. "Six years later, the kid left the orphanage and was never heard from again...until Gangrel found him. He turned him, and the kid became the man killing everyone today."

Adam and Jay looked at each other as Hunter continued. "Then there's what happened to Jeff last month. You two heard that he was attacked by a rabid animal, but that's not the case. You see, he was attacked by a werewolf."

Jake started to laugh. "A werewolf?! But--" he started before he was interrupted by Kofi glaring at him. "What??"

"He's not lying," he said sternly.

"How do you know??"

"Use some common sense, Jake. If vampires exist, then it'd make sense if werewolves did, too."

Jake had remained silent as Hunter continued. "Anyway, you know that he went insane on Ken during TNA three weeks ago, then wasn't heard from for a while. I guess Hogan suspected it and sent him home. Then the murders started with him being found dead in the parking lot."

"But chances are it's gonna get worse," Adam muttered. "Don't forget, last night was a full moon. You haven't heard from Ric today, have you Hunter?"

"No I haven't...I figured that the old man would get himself killed," he muttered back.

"What do you mean??" Jake asked.

"I mean that Ric probably got killed last night...and not by the vampire, either. Chances are that Jeff killed him after he changed," said Adam, provoking Matt and horrifying Jake and Kofi in the process. Everyone else had sat in the locker room, unaware of what was going to happen in a matter of hours...

– –

"_Master, how much longer??"_

Gangrel was standing outside the arena, wearing dark clothes. As a vampire, there wasn't much he could do if he was caught by a hunter, since his powers are much weaker in the daylight. He was talking to someone on his phone.

"Soon, my friend. Once the sun sets, we will commence with our plans. In the meantime, you better get ready soon. You've got a show to put on in Orlando, after all."

"_Yes, sir," _the man said as the line went dead. Gangrel turned his attention to the arena. "I hope that you're ready, son. This will be your biggest test yet."

– –

Jeff was back home, in the living room. The sun had already set and night had fallen. By now, he knew it was only a matter of time before he turned again. He was about to leave, a pair of handcuffs in hand, before Beth approached him at the door.

"Now where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm leaving for the night," was his response. The only place he could think of was to stay in the woods until morning, and handcuff himself to a tree. He hoped that they could hold him for the night.

"Why won't you tell me where you're going??"

"Listen!" he yelled, putting his hands on her shoulders. "It isn't safe to be around me tonight. You have no idea what I could do to you!"

"Why?!" she yelled. "Why isn't it safe to be around you?! Tell me!"

"I can't!!" he yelled just as he felt a sharp pain in his hand. He turned his gaze toward the window and his eyes grew wide with horror. The moon had risen, and he was trapped by the moonlight that shone through the window.

* * *

Here are the poll results so far:only 2 people have voted, and both have said yes to a continuation.


	10. Chapter 10:Massacre

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far! And once again, I used the in-ring names of a couple of wrestlers instead of their real names...probably because I prefer their in-ring names to their real ones...

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing! I own no copyrighted people! I own NO ONE!

--Chapter 10:Massacre--

"Jeff??" Beth asked as he twitched. "Are you okay??"

He held his hand in pain, and saw the claws push out, scaring Beth. "Beth...run!!" he yelled as he held his head in pain. She did as he asked and ran out the door. She had no idea what she had seen...was that her husband turning into a monster before her very eyes??

He was still inside the house, trying to stall the change as long as he could, but to no avail. He felt his teeth sharpen, his muscles expand, and everything else within him changing. I have to fight, he thought to himself as the tail started to grow out. He shut his eyes in pain as his feet changed, tearing his shoes apart. He wanted to let go, but he knew that if he did that, then someone would get killed...yet it seemed so pointless to fight back. He felt his humanity slip away as pure instinct took over...

– –

Raw was about to start in twenty minutes, and for some unknown reason, the first ones to arrive were men and women wearing dark clothes. Hunter returned to the locker room once he checked out the stage. He looked at the wrestlers that actually arrived—most of them were afraid that something would go wrong, especially the divas. Except for a few, like Evan Bourne, but Hunter thought that he was too young and naive to understand what was going on.

He managed to find the others in the locker room. Paul had joined them along with another man:Mike Mizanin. He appeared to be oblivious to the whole thing, which relieved Hunter.

"Okay, twenty minutes to go," Hunter told the group. "Anyone else notice that there's a bunch of people wearing black out in the crowd?"

"What's the problem with that??" said Mike.

"No, I mean there's about fifty people out there wearing nothing BUT black."

"And?" Mike retorted. "I think you're getting a bit paranoid, Hunter. So what if they're wearing black? That doesn't mean that they're gonna decide to just attack you!"

"That's what you think," he muttered under his breath, and motioned for the others to follow him. They met in the parking lot outside of the arena. "Something's up with those people. I've seen that kind of behavior before...from a group of vampires."

"You sure about this? I mean, they could--" Jake said before he was interrupted by Hunter.

"Trust me...the last time they did this, there was a massacre. Many hunters were killed that day...I barely made it out alive."

Jake once again remained silent. "Listen. Since most of you guys aren't up until about halfway through the show, stay in the locker room. If something happens, grab anything you can to use as a weapon and start busting heads. Got it??"

"Yeah," said Matt, "but what about you?"

"Don't worry about me. I know what to do in situations like this. Just trust me."

And on that, they went back into the locker room. However, once they went inside, Matt received a phone call, and picked up his cell phone. It was from Beth.

"Hello?" he said as he answered.

"_Matt?! Is that you??" _she yelled in a panicked voice.

"Beth?!" he yelled, picking up the attention of everyone except Jay's.

"What's going on?!" Kofi asked.

"I don't know!" he yelled, then putting his attention back on Beth. "Beth, what's going on?!"

"_Something's wrong with Jeff!!" _she yelled, her shriek being audible to the group that surrounded Matt. _"He's turned into a-a monster!!!"_

– –

Beth was running through the woods, trying not to look back. She could hear a guttural howl behind her, and tried to run faster. "Matt, please don't hang up!" she yelled before tripping over a root. The cell phone had flown out of her hands and broke when it hit a rock. She panicked as she got up and continued to run. She needed to find a place to hide, and fast, which was easy when there were trees everywhere.

She quickly found a tree to hide in and started to climb it. After a few seconds, she found herself hiding within the leaves. She kept herself hidden as she heard snarling coming closer and closer until she could see a dark-colored creature walk past the tree. She felt some sort of relief until she felt something snap. She looked behind her and saw something...with red eyes.

"_Hello, wench," _it whispered. _"You reek of mutt...that would normally be disgusting, but I haven't eaten in so long..."_

She jumped out of the tree, then began to run for her life once again, this time from a deranged psychopath. She kept running until she tripped again, this time skinning her knee on a rock. She tried to get up, but was instantly pinned down by the strange man.

"_Your blood...smells so good!" _he said as he started to giggle. _"I want a taste...GIVE ME A TASTE!!!"_

Beth saw the man's fangs, and in a near instant, her life flashed before her eyes, thinking that she was about to die. She shut her eyes in fear as his fangs came closer and closer to her neck. I'm going to die, she thought in fear when suddenly, she felt the man's weight completely disappear. When she opened her eyes, she saw that a large dog-like creature had grabbed him by the neck.

"_LET ME GO!" _he yelled. _"I NEED a drink!!! Let me go, you damned mongrel!!!"_

He suddenly felt claws slash at his stomach. The next thing he knew, his intestines came out of the wound. His eyes widened in horror as he looked at his cold yellow eyes. Then, he heard him snarl and instantly bit into his shoulder. He screamed in terror as he ripped a chunk of flesh off. He found himself on the ground, bleeding profusely.

"_MONGREL!!!" _he shrieked, catching his attention. He was once again picked up by the neck, this time choking him. As he tried to talk, he felt something pierce him:his arm. He turned his head to see that his heart was ripped straight out of his body. As his life started to diminish, he muttered something, but it was incoherent due to the amount of blood that pooled out of his mouth. Then, his eyes rolled back, and the vampire was dead.

Beth only felt somewhat relieved as she saw another problem at hand:how was she going to survive against a werewolf? She tried to get away, but his yellow eyes glared straight at her, penetrating her mental armor. The next thing she saw disgusted her:he took the heart that he ripped out of the body and bit into it. She felt sick to her stomach as the blood from the heart went all over his face. This can't be happening, she thought, hoping that it was all a bad dream and that once she woke up, she would be back in the bedroom with Jeff and everything would be back to normal.

But it was nothing but a false hope. She knew where Jeff was:he was the thing standing in front of her eating a corpse. And she was probably going to be next.

– –

It was about five minutes until Raw started, and Matt was worried out of his mind. Shannon was at TNA, Shane was out of town, and he tried every number he could, but no one answered, so there wasn't a single person that he could call to help her. He was hoping that a miracle would happen and she wouldn't get killed, but even that seemed impossible.

"Five minutes," someone said, snapping Matt out of his thoughts. From what he heard, a couple of the SD wrestlers were here to fill in for the people who were killed. He was scheduled to be in a match against Carlito sometime later in the show, probably after Hunter's promo. He was sitting by the entrance when a familiar face approached him.

"What's up, Matt?" Adam asked. "You look pretty upset. Maybe it's because--"

"Shut up, Adam," he muttered.

"But you know it's true. He didn't listen again, and right now his wife is paying the price for it."

Matt was about to speak before he was interrupted. "By the way, have you seen Jay? He kind of disappeared."

"No, I haven't."

"Oh...okay," said Adam as he walked away. Matt didn't notice him mutter something under his breath. "Damn it...could it mean that he's still...?"

– –

The corpse was torn apart at this point, and Beth was frozen in fear. She couldn't believe what she had seen during the past few minutes. Her husband had eaten a human...no, not a human, but something else. Whatever the case may be, she was still unable to move, and now that he was done with the body, she appeared to be next. She felt tears run down her cheeks as he approached her. He was lightly growling at her, but it was enough for her to look directly at him, so that she would look at the creature that was about to kill her. She shut her eyes as she heard him approach her.

She believed that this would be the end, so she shut her eyes in order to remember the times she had with Jeff...before this happened. Before he was attacked by an animal. And before he became one. As she opened her eyes, she noticed something odd about him. He was just standing there, staring at her, and he wasn't growling anymore.

She finally found the courage to stand up and slowly started to walk away. It appeared that he wasn't going to follow her, and so she quickened her pace until she saw nothing but trees behind her. As she began to find her way back home, she could hear a mournful howl echo throughout the forest.

– –

By now, Raw had started with the usual pyro, and the announcement of a battle royal that would determine the new WWE Champion, since the former holder, John Cena, was killed. At the beginning, Hunter had walked out and talked about how he was going to become the new champ, since he was in the match. Once he was done and walked out, however, he noticed that all of the people wearing black stood up, as if they were waiting for something. Once he walked out, he found the group and approached them.

"Where's Jay?" he asked.

"I don't know," Adam said, slightly worried. "He disappeared about ten minutes ago!"

He looked at everyone else, who just nodded. "And Matt? He's getting ready for his match?"

"Yeah," said Kofi. "I need to get ready for mine...right, Jake?"

"Yeah," he said. "I'll be ready when you are."

With that, both men went into the locker room, leaving Adam and Hunter alone until Matt returned with a solemn look on his face.

"What happened?" Hunter asked, only receiving a look from Adam. "Don't you start, Adam. He's not in the mood."

Adam scoffed. "You know it as well as I do, Hunter. Someone has been killed by now because his stupid--"

Adam suddenly felt Matt's fist hit his face, causing him to step back a bit. He glared at him as he walked toward the ramp.

"Told you."

"...Shut up, Hunter."

By now, the ring announcer had introduced Carlito, who, according to the fans, had a mystery opponent. Once "Live For The Moment" started to play, however, everyone knew who it was and the crowd went wild.

"And his opponent, from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at 236 pounds, Matt Hardy!"

Matt walked out, ready for a fight after what had happened only a few seconds before. Once he entered the ring, the bell had rung, and both men went at it. Within the crowd, the people clad in black started to stir. At the far end of the crowd was Gangrel, whose gaze was transfixed on Matt. "Soon you will be back with me, my child...but there will be a price..." He started to walk to the rafters, and the other people wearing black started to move from their position.

Soon the others were at the edge of the rafters, where security was. They noticed and tried to prevent them from climbing the rafters, but it was a vain effort as they were easily pushed aside, causing the crowd to go into a panic.

Matt, Carlito, and the referee noticed, and the ref called for the match to end. "This isn't part of the script!" he yelled as the other two scrambled to the backstage area. Carlito, however, was caught by one of the men and dragged back to the ring. Matt looked back and rushed to save him, but felt someone grab his arm. He looked back, and saw Jay.

"We need to get out of here," he said as Matt looked back at the ring.

"But what about--"

"It's too late for him!" he yelled as he dragged Matt to the backstage area. "He's trying to get you back," he said once they were backstage. "Gangrel wants you and Adam back...he doesn't care about your brother anymore now that he's a werewolf."

"Jay," Matt panted out, "what the hell's going on?!"

Jay appeared to be tired because he could barely breathe, and his body was sweaty, like he was just in a fight. "Listen to me. You need to find everyone else and get them out of here! Otherwise, they're going to get killed!"

"Jay!!"

Both men turned around to see Gangrel staring at them, his eyes shining a blood-red color. He was flashing a wicked grin as he walked toward them. Jay stepped back, while Matt was trapped in his gaze. Once he stood in front of Matt, he turned to Jay.

"I'm disappointed in you, son. Why haven't you killed anyone yet?"

Matt looked at him with a horrified face. "What the hell is he talking about?!" he yelled.

Jay just stood there, speechless. He looked at Matt, then at Gangrel. "Matt..." he muttered just as his breathing quickened.

He suddenly held his head in pain as Gangrel looked on. "Why don't you want to kill someone? You were fine with it the last few times you did it," he whispered.

"Shut up," he muttered before he screamed in pain, falling to his knees.

"That was rude, boy." He looked down at him. "After all, shouldn't Matt have the right to know that YOU were the one who killed those people?!"

Matt's eyes widened once he heard what he had said. "That can't be," he said to himself. "A vampire did it, right? Jay's not a--"

"That's what you think, Matthew," Gangrel said as his eyes continued to look at Jay, who was writhing in pain. "I'm sure by now that Hunter's told you the story of the child..."

"Yeah, he has--" Matt said before he froze, understanding where he was getting at.

"That's right...Jay _is _that child...the one I turned so long ago."

Jay opened his eyes, flashing red for a few seconds before they turned back to normal. He was desperately trying to fight Gangrel's hold on him.

"He told me years ago that he was sick of revenge, and so he left me...but he should have known better. I can control him whenever I please, because I'm the one who turned him."

"Stop," he wheezed out. "Please..."

"But why? You want the hunters to notice you so that you can kill them, right?"

"No!" he yelled. "I told you that I don't want to get revenge anymore!"

"You only didn't want it because of him...Shawn. When he was killed, you decided to give up on it, but I knew better. Deep down, you still wanted revenge, and now I'm giving you the opportunity to get it!"

Jay continued to hold his head in pain, trying to fight his control. He hoped that Adam or Hunter would come by and help him, but he knew that it was hopeless. It was only a matter of time before Gangrel took control of him and made him kill again.

Suddenly, he heard shrieking coming from the entrance. It was the rest of the vampires, rushing into the backstage area. Jay looked at Gangrel, and asked, "Why? Why are you doing this?! They haven't done anything to us!"

"We need to be noticed, by any needs necessary," he said as his eyes glared straight at Jay's own, and his eyes turned red again. He let out one final scream before he fell silent.

– –

"What the hell's going on out there?" Adam muttered as Hunter got up and opened the door. In an instant, Evan, Kofi, and Jake ran in.

"Those guys in black," Jake sputtered out, "they're everywhere!"

"What are those people?!" yelled Evan. "They treated the others like they were nothing!"

"They're vampires," Hunter responded, "and unless you want to become one or get killed, either hide or grab something to use as a weapon, because there's no way we can get them out without force."

Everyone did as he asked, and grabbed weapons around the locker room varying from steel chairs to kendo sticks. Hunter glanced at Adam, and both men nodded as they exited the locker room.

Sure enough, the backstage area was in a state of panic. Several wrestlers were trying to make a run for it when they realized that someone locked the door. The vampires had scattered by this point, and screams of pure terror echoed throughout the area. Just as the group took a few steps past the locker room, everything went dark.

"They must have cut the power," Adam muttered. "Everyone, stay together!"

He heard grunts of affirmation from the others, and they continued through the halls.

– –

Jay had remained silent for a few minutes before Gangrel spoke. "Arise, my son," he said as Jay started to stir. Sure enough, he stood, his head still drooping. In an instant, however, he raised his head, and what Matt saw horrified him. His eyes were glowing a blood-red color, and he was flashing a sinister grin, his fangs visible even in the dark.

"_What is your bidding, father?" _he said with a distorted voice.

"Surely you remember Matt, do you?" He shoved Matt into him, causing him to stare back at his eyes, then felt him lick his forehead.

"_Yes, I do...I also remember his brother," _he said as he started to laugh. _"Too bad that he's no longer of use to us...he's a mutt now."_

"Jay, please!" Matt begged. "Snap out of it! You're being controlled!"

"_What are you talking about, Matty? I'm not being controlled by anyone! This is the true me!! Just a bit different than normal, that's all," _he whispered before breaking into maniacal laughter. _"And besides...you're about to be just like me..."_

Matt's face paled, realizing the severity of the situation. If someone didn't come to help him, he would end up like Jay:Gangrel's slave.

– –

"Watch your step," Hunter warned. "There's bodies all over here."

The group had wandered into another area of backstage, which based on what Hunter said, was littered with bodies. He appeared to be right as Jake felt himself step on someone's hand.

"Er..." he said just as he heard a noise. Either someone was lucky enough to kick on the back-up generator, or the vampires decided to stop toying with them, because the lights came back on. The group saw the bodies all over the area, and blood was splattered all over the walls and the floor.

"Oh, shit," Adam muttered.

Evan inspected some of the bodies when he felt someone grab his foot. He yelped and jumped back a few feet, and saw the man's bloody face.

"Guys?!" he yelled. "I found Primo!"

Everyone scrambled to Evan, where sure enough, they found Primo Colon, still alive, but barely.

"...Evan?" he asked. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," he responded. "Are you alright?"

He froze once he saw the bite marks on his neck, the blood flowing freely. "Primo...?"

In an instant, he coughed up blood, then looked at Evan. "You guys...need to get out of...here..." Then, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he was no more. Evan slowly stood up as he looked at the others.

"We really have to get out of here," he said just as a vampire rounded the corner, surprising them all.

"_You'll do nicely!!" _he yelled as he ran toward Evan, only to get punched in the face by Jake. He fell to the ground as Jake looked back at the others. "Guys, get out of here!" he yelled as the vampire stood up and attacked him.

"Jake!" Evan yelled as Kofi grabbed his hand and dragged him away. "We have to help him!" he yelled as Hunter looked at him.

"There's nothing we can do for him!" he yelled back. "All we can do is hope that Jake actually lives through this."

Suddenly, they heard a scream coming from nearby. Adam ran towards the entrance, realizing who it was. "That was Matt! He's in trouble!"

Sure enough, once he rounded the corner, he saw Jay holding Matt's body, about to sink his fangs into his neck. Once he noticed Adam, however, he dropped him onto the floor.

"_Master," _he started, _"I want to taste Adam first. May I?"_

"But of course, my son," he responded, and Jay lunged at him, knocking him to the floor. His fangs were dangerously close to his arm, and Adam couldn't get him off. Then, the others appeared and got Jay off while Kofi went to Matt's side. Jay tried to struggle out of Hunter and Evan's grasp, but stopped once Adam punched him square in the jaw. He glanced at Adam with a confused look.

"_Adam, don't you get it? Father's going to try to better us! You, me, and Matt!"_

"I noticed that you left out a name," Adam said with a smirk. "Or is Jeff too "impure" for you guys to even touch?!"

"_We don't care about mutts, we KILL them. Even if they were once one of our loved ones."_

Adam scoffed, then smacked him across the face. "I wanted to help you!" he yelled. "I wanted to help you fight this, but instead, you insisted on doing this on your own! Don't you get it?! You need help!"

The words that he spoke seemed to affect him, as he let out a cry of pain. He roughly pulled himself out of their grasp, then held his head in pain as he fell on his knees. This indicated that the real Jay was still there, deep down.

Kofi was trying to get Matt to get up, but to no avail. "Come on," he muttered, "wake up!" Finally, he opened his eyes, looking dazed and confused.

"Kofi?" he asked. "What happened?"

Suddenly, he was knocked away by Gangrel, and he grabbed Matt's hand. "Why won't you accept it? You're about to be reunited with me!"

"Get the fuck away from me!" he yelled. Then, Kofi jumped on Gangrel's back, surprising him. However, he soon found himself on the ground as he grabbed his arm and threw him off.

"A nuisance like you...should be punished," he said as he showed his fangs. Kofi got to his feet, prepared to fight to the bitter end. This time, it was Matt's turn to help him as he hit Gangrel in the back with the steel chair that Kofi dropped. Once he did that, however, Jay looked back at them with a horrified look.

"_Father!!!" _he shrieked as he ran towards Matt. _"How DARE you hurt him, you piece of trash!!!"_

He pushed Matt and Kofi out of the way, then approached Gangrel. He stood on his feet, looking at Matt.

"_Father, let me kill him," _Jay said, pointing to Matt. _"He needs to pay for what he's done!"_

"No, Jay," he responded, surprising him. "He doesn't understand yet, is all." He turned his attention to the group. "Hunter, you should know by now...this wasn't the only event that we had planned for tonight."

He smirked as he and Jay disappeared into thin air, surprising the others.

"How did they--" Evan started, but Adam just glared at him.

"They're vampires, remember? They can do a lot of things that we can't do, like teleport."

Hunter was looking at the rest of the hall, while Kofi left to check on Jake. "What did he mean by that?" he thought before they heard Kofi screaming out of fear.

The others ran to his location, and saw Jake's body sprawled across the floor. Two bite marks were evident on his neck, and it appeared that he was sucked dry.

"Jake," Evan said mournfully. "He's...he's..." he sputtered out before he started to cry. Kofi went to his side and hugged him in an attempt to comfort him.

"Don't cry..." he said, but it was no use. Everyone else had felt the impact of the incident, but no one felt it worse than Evan. Many of his close friends were killed, so many that he felt that he couldn't live without.

They knew that he wouldn't be able to recover from this.

* * *

One of the longest chapter's I've ever written...I think there's only one other thing I've written that's just as long(or longer, I can't remember). Poll results are the same as they were last time, still 2 votes in favor of a continuation. There's still time to vote, guys!


	11. Chapter 11:Preparing for the Inevitable

I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed! And I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but these last few weeks have been quite eventful...that, and I kind of ran out of muse for this story, but after a friend told me about a dream she had, I got it back.

--Chapter 11:Preparing for the Inevitable--

Back in Cameron, Beth had made it back to her home and was lying in bed, not being able to sleep. She still couldn't register what she had seen. She wanted to talk to someone, anyone, but her cell phone was destroyed, and when she got home, she saw that the home phone was torn to pieces...another example of how messed up her life had become in such a short amount of time. She checked the time:12:15. She hoped that the sun would rise soon and that she would be able to see her husband again, not a monster.

She stood silent for the rest of the night, hoping that the nightmare would soon be over...but it had only just begun.

– –

At around 6:00 in the morning, Matt had finally returned from Atlanta. He decided to drive all the way back, and had been on the road since about 11:30. He was just happy to finally be back home...

Until he saw Jeff, nearly naked, lying on his porch.

"Jeff?" he asked. "What are you doing?"

He heard him mumble something, then out of impatience, Matt shook him awake.

"Mmm...wha?" he heard him mumble before he finally woke up. "Matt? Why are you back this soon?"

"We have to talk," he said. "But when we get inside, you're gonna need some clothes."

Jeff looked at himself, realizing what had happened. "Beth!" he yelled, immediately standing up. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know," he muttered. "She said that you turned into a monster, then told me not to hang up, then nothing."

His eyes widened. "Oh, God...I don't remember anything from last night...what if I killed her?"

He started to panic as he held his head in pain. "Please...help," he muttered before he lost consciousness.

– –

About an hour later, Hunter and the others heard the news from an unknown source that something else did happen that night:there was also an incident at the Impact arena in Orlando, but with disastrous results. This time, only six survivors were found, all of them in critical condition. According to him, the bodies were sucked dry, the arena itself was stained with blood, and a few bodies were missing.

The group was at a hotel, and while most of them tried to make some sense out of the situation, Evan was silent and wasn't moving an inch.

"Do we know who survived?" Kofi asked.

"Lisa Varon, Johnathan Figueroa, Elijah Burke, Ken Anderson, Shannon Moore, and Brian Kendrick," Adam responded, "but they're in critical condition...they might not live much longer."

Kofi looked back at the floor. "Man," he muttered. "I can't believe it...Jay was the one killing everyone."

Adam immediately stood up. "No, the real Jay would never kill anyone. This is Gangrel's doing...he's controlling him."

Kofi's phone began to ring, and he answered it. "Hello?"

"_Kofi," _said Phil from the other line, _"what happened? I heard that half the Raw roster was killed last night!"_

"...Yeah," he responded solemnly.

"_Where are you guys?"_

"At the hotel near Atlanta...some of the others are here, too."

"_Who else is with you?"_

"Evan, Hunter, Adam, and a few people in the lobby."

"_..Did Matt get killed, too?"_

"No, he went back home...said he needed to talk to his brother about this face-to-face."

He heard a sigh of relief on the other line. _"That's good," _he said before his tone became more serious. _"...You heard about what happened at TNA, right?"_

"Yeah, we heard."

"_Just...what's going on here? Who in their right mind would kill nearly all of the TNA roster and half the Raw roster?"_

Adam took the phone from Kofi and started talking to Phil. "Listen, Phil, if you really want to know everything, why don't you come by here? We'll be in room 209 if you're interested!"

"_...Fine," _said Phil before he hung up on him.

"Anyone else going to call you today?" Adam said to Kofi.

"No, unless Hennigan--"

"Good," he said, shutting off the phone. "Because we're gonna need to talk about tonight. Gangrel said that he's going to come after Matt tonight, and unless his brother can control himself, he's probably screwed. So once Phil shows up, we're going on a little road trip."

He looked back at Evan, who was still silent. "Evan, if you want, you can leave, especially after what's happened last night."

Evan clenched his fists in frustration, and he bit his lower lip until blood started to come out. "No," he muttered. "I want to fight...I can't forgive them for what they've done!"

Adam looked at him, shocked. Usually he always puts things that make him angry behind him, but this time seemed different. It was like this time he wasn't going to rest until every single vampire was killed.

"Are you sure?" Adam asked, only to receive a glare from Evan.

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"Okay," Adam said as they awaited Phil's arrival.

– –

At about 12:00, Jeff awoke on his brother's couch, his head still in pain. During his slumber, he had continuous nightmares about people being torn apart by a wolf-like creature...himself. The most disturbing of them being the ones where his friends were killed, including his brother. He couldn't take living like this anymore. He couldn't live when every night he ends up turning into something he can't control.

He wanted the pain to end so badly...and he feared that the only way to end it is for him to die.

He heard Matt walk downstairs, and decided to tell him about the nightmares. "Matt..." he said before he was given a set of clothes.

"Change first, then we'll talk."

Jeff did as he asked and walked to the bathroom. After about three minutes, he walked out wearing a dark-colored shirt and denim jeans. He sat down on the couch next to his brother.

"Jeff," Matt started, "something happened last night...a group of vampires--"

"Vampires? First werewolves, now vampires?"

"Yeah, but like I was saying, they came to Raw last night...and killed half of the roster. And to top it off, Jay...he's a vampire."

Suddenly the image of the man in the cave came back to Jeff's mind. "That's why he sounded familiar...I should have known!"

"So he's the one that attacked you a few days ago?"

"Yeah," he said. "But before he pushed me off the cliff, he tried to get me away from him..."

"He's being controlled by Gangrel," said Matt. "And now he wants me and Adam...they said that they didn't care about you anymore."

"Probably because of what I am," said Jeff with a hint of depression in his voice. "They'd rather have me dead...who could blame them? I'm a monster..."

"Jeff, snap out of it!" Matt yelled, shaking him. "You are not a monster!"

"Yes, I am! I killed Ric, and I killed Beth! I'm nothing but a--"

He felt Matt smack him across the face, making him look at Matt in confusion. "Beth isn't dead!" he yelled. "I went by your house while you were asleep. She's fine! In fact, she told me that you killed a vampire that was about to kill her, and you didn't go after her!"

His eyes widened after hearing that. "You mean...she's alive?"

"Yeah," Matt responded. "A bit shaken up, but she's alive."

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," said Jeff. He opened the door, only to see a familiar face. "Adam? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk to your brother," he said, "so if you could just go back home..."

"No," Matt said with an annoyed tone. "Jeff stays here or you leave."

Adam sighed. "Hardy, your brother's--"

"Enough, Adam," said Hunter as he walked in. "Why not let him hear what we have to say?"

"Because Jeff would screw us over tonight! You know that werewolves that can't control themselves turn every night until they can control it!"

Jeff glared at him while Matt approached him, anger very evident on his face. "Listen, my brother is not a monster!"

"Oh, really? Then tell me why he killed Ric!" Adam yelled, making Jeff become depressed again.

"ENOUGH!" Hunter yelled as Evan and Kofi walked in. "Ric did that to himself! He went out into the woods, thinking that he would find Jay, and found him instead! Knowing Ric, he probably did something to provoke him!"

They were shocked to see Hunter sticking up for Jeff at a time like this. Just as he finished, Phil walked in, and looked at Adam.

"Adam, please shut the hell up."

And with that, everyone sat around the living room, waiting for Hunter and Adam to speak.

"I'm sure most of us know about what happened last night," Hunter said, while everyone nodded. "Now, Matt, Jeff, here's what you two don't know:the same thing happened at TNA last night."

Both men were horrified. "Shannon, is he--" Matt started before Adam interrupted him.

"Yes, Shannon is alive, but barely. So are five others," said Adam as he noticed Jeff's reaction. He was clenching his fists in anger, and it looked like he was about to explode.

"Jeff, try to calm down," said Matt, but the effort seemed to be in vain until he finally relaxed.

"Anyway, we need to prepare for tonight," Adam continued. "Gangrel is coming for Matt, and he's probably expecting us here. Now, thankfully, Hunter left a few things in the trunk of his car," he said, pulling out a gun from his pocket, "so we have a slight advantage."

"Then there's how a vampire can be killed. The first is simple:shoot them in the head or the heart. If anyone here can handle guns, then you're good. The second is a bit more complicated."

"What's the other way?" Evan asked as Hunter turned his attention towards Jeff.

"The other way is for it to be bitten by a werewolf."

Soon everyone was looking at Jeff. "How is that going to work?" he asked.

"First off, vampires think that werewolves are scum, and would rather die than be bitten by one, and if they were bitten, the first thing they would try to do is commit suicide," said Hunter. "Second, vampire blood doesn't mix well with werewolf blood. The two blood types would fight for supremacy inside its body, causing a vampire to die a slow and painful death."

"But...what if I attack you guys?"

"Don't worry," said Adam, showing the gun. "I'll just--"

"Don't. You. Dare," Matt said in obvious disagreement as the others glared at him for even thinking such a thing.

"Okay, you guys can continue discussing this. I need to talk to Jeff alone," said Hunter, motioning for Jeff to come outside. Both men walked out the front door and went by his car. Hunter opened the trunk and grabbed a pair of handcuffs.

"Let me guess," said Jeff, "they're for tonight?"

"Yeah," he said, handing them over to him. "Adam did have a point:a werewolf that can't control their changes end up changing every night until they are able to control it. Considering that we don't know how much control you have, hopefully these will be able to hold you to wherever you choose to hide for tonight."

He sighed, then looked at Hunter again. "Hunter...you said that vampire and werewolf blood don't mix, right?"

"Yeah," he said. "Why are you asking?"

"Well, before I turned for the first time...Jay found me and tried to kill me. He bit me."

Hunter looked at him with an odd look. "Jeff, the only way for you to be affected by now is if he released some vampire blood into you. That's the only way for someone to be turned into a vampire. And besides, you would've been dead by now or at least close to it."

Hunter looked back at him, then walked back to the house. They only had hours to plan for Gangrel's arrival.

– –

Somewhere in the woods, Gangrel and Jay were waiting in the trees for nightfall.

"Jay," said Gangrel, "you've been acting strange since you encountered that mutt a few nights ago. Are you sure that you didn't drink his blood?"

"_I didn't drink that filthy mutt's blood!" _he lied again. He knew by now that when a vampire drank werewolf blood, they would begin to crave it more than anything else, leading them to their demise.

"...I see," said Gangrel, though he appeared to have doubts. "Well then, you will have the honor of converting both Adam and Matthew."

_"But what if they don't come quietly?" _he asked. _"Knowing them, they'll fight back...and there's still the chance of that group showing up to protect them."_

"That's why I have a plan," he said as he jumped off of the tree and disappeared.

_"I see," _Jay said to himself as he stared at the sky, waiting for the sun to set.

– –

Beth was sitting on the couch, waiting for Jeff to return. It was 3:30, but there was still no sign of him. She felt thrilled when she heard a knock at the door, but once she answered, the joy faded and turned into fear as she saw the same red eyes from the night before.

"Come with me, please," Gangrel said as his eyes glowed, and Beth felt herself fade into unconsciousness. She fell into his arms, and in an instant, both of them disappeared into thin air.


	12. Chapter 12:Turning the Tide

I apologize for taking forever to update...believe me, I would've updated sooner, but a lot of things have happened recently, and I don't want to get into specifics about it. Anyway...here's chapter 12, and I also apologize if it isn't as good as the others. P.S...hooray for cheesy title names! (Believe me, this isn't the worst one I've come up with...)

DISCLAIMER: I...own...NOTHING! All wrestlers belong to themselves, or whatever company owns them. Either way, I don't own them!

* * *

-Chapter 12: Turning the Tide-

By the time the others were finished preparing, night had already fallen. The moon had probably risen by now, but it wasn't noticeable due to all of the trees. Adam watched the forest as the others grabbed weapons from the trunk.

"You have a crossbow?" Evan asked Hunter.

"Yeah, it was a gift from Shawn," he said. "He said that he used that to kill werewolves...no offense, Jeff."

"None taken," he said before he looked at Matt. "Good luck," he told Matt as he started to go into the forest before Adam stopped him.

"Jeff, wait. Look, I'm sorry about what I said...about you being a liability to us."

"No, it's okay," he said calmly. "You're right, anyway. If I can't control it, then what good will I be? I'd probably end up killing you guys."

Adam looked on as Jeff continued to walk into the forest, until disappearing behind the trees. He sighed as he continued to watch.

"Hey, Adam!"

Adam jerked his head back to see Phil and the others. "What's wrong?" he yelled. "You look like you're worried about something!"

"It's nothing," he said, but he was lying. He knew that if he and Matt were turned, they would be forced to hunt down and kill Jeff...which is why he had to fight.

Suddenly, the wind blew harder, and one could have sworn that ominous whispers could be heard. Sure enough, Jay and Gangrel appeared out of the forest, the wind barely calming down. However, they noticed that Jay was carrying another person:a woman. Adam glared at both men.

"What's with the woman?" he yelled.

"Call it back up if neither of you decide to join us willingly," said Gangrel as Jay dropped the woman. Upon closer inspection, Matt recognized her:it was Beth.

"What do you plan to do with her?" Matt said in a threatening voice.

"Like I said, she's here in case neither of you two decide to become one of us. Should you and Adam refuse to do as we say...we will drain her of her blood in front of you."

Their eyes widened, not believing that they would stoop this low to get what they want. Hunter looked at Evan, then whispered:

"Go into the woods, find Jeff, and tell him what's going on. We might need him after all."

Evan nodded and started to run into the forest when Gangrel appeared right in front of him and swatted him away with his hand. He hit the ground with a thud, and tried to get up when Gangrel grabbed him by the throat.

"Naughty, naughty," he said, showing his fangs when he heard a gun load close by. He looked and saw that Adam had it pointed straight at his head.

"Drop him, or you die."

Gangrel frowned at him as he dropped Evan. "You can try all you want, but you can't cheat your fate...you and Matthew will belong to me."

Unbeknownst to Gangrel, someone had ran into the forest, but Jay had noticed, and gave chase.

– –

Jeff had found a tree to handcuff himself to, and was awaiting for the inevitable:him changing into a monster again. As he stood there, he heard rustling noises coming from the bushes close by.

"Who's there?" he yelled. He was surprised when he saw Matt appear, holding a gun in his hand.

"Jeff," he panted out, "th-they have Beth!"

"What?" he yelled out. "Why would they capture her?"

"They said that if we don't join them, they'll kill her!"

Jeff felt the same familiar anger well up inside him, and struggled to get out of the handcuffs. Unfortunately, Hunter never had a key for them, leaving him to use brute force to get out. Suddenly, he saw Jay lunge at Matt, sending both men to the ground, and the gun by Jeff's feet.

Jay's fangs were dangerously close to his neck when he noticed Jeff trying to break the handcuffs. The temptation to drain his blood had returned, only much stronger than before. He couldn't help but stray away from Matt and approach his brother, his fangs gleaming.

"_You...you're too tantalizing for me to resist," _he hissed into his ear. _"My master wouldn't like it if I kept you to drink, though...so there's only one thing I can do."_

Jeff felt a sharp pain in his neck as Jay pierced him with his fangs. He felt his life starting to fade as his blood was being taken from him. It seemed to be all over for him when he felt the pain alleviate. He looked over and saw that Matt had gotten him off, and was now trying to prevent himself from getting bitten.

"M...Matt..." he said as he fell on one knee. Blood poured freely from the bite marks on his neck, and he started to feel dizzy due to the sudden loss of blood. By now he didn't care about changing into a monster, what he wanted to do was help his brother. He noticed that Jay had thrown Matt on a tree, his back hitting hard against the bark. He was now on the ground, barely able to stand.

"_Why won't you accept your fate?" _he asked.

"Simple," he responded. "I don't want to become a slave."

"_But you'll be able to do so much! Things that you couldn't do before!"_

"And if I did become a vampire, what would be the first thing you'd have me do? Kill my brother?" he yelled as the moon began to rise above the trees.

"_Your brother is a worthless mutt, and nothing more!" _he yelled, only to be smacked in the face. _"Be thankful that my father wants you, or else I would've killed you by now."_

"Go ahead! I'd rather be dead than be one of you! And as for Jeff, he isn't a mutt, or whatever you want to call him! He's my brother!"

"_He won't be your brother once we have you back with us...soon you'll be with your true family!"_ he yelled as he lunged for Matt again. Matt could barely keep him off as his fangs were getting closer and closer to his neck.

Jeff felt helpless, not being able to help his brother fend him off. He struggled to get up, unaware of the moonlight that was bathing on him. He suddenly felt the pain coursing through his body and started to scream in agony, catching both Matt and Jay's attention.

"_Don't you see? He's nothing but a monster that will end up killing everyone he sees," _Jay said as Matt watched on in horror. _"So just give up!"_

Matt glared back at him. "No," he said as he got up.

Jay grabbed him by his neck, choking him. _"You are trying my patience, Matt! I will be forced to kill you if you don't join us!"_

"Didn't you hear me earlier? I said I would rather die than be a slave like you."

"S...stop it..."

Both men looked at Jeff, who was still changing. By now, his shirt had tears in it, and dark brown fur could be seen coming out of them. He was breathing heavily as the tail had begun to grow out of his lower back and his claws and fangs had already appeared. He looked at Matt with weary eyes before glaring at Jay.

"Let him go!" he yelled, only to receive a scoff from Jay.

"_And what will you do? Chances are that if you manage kill me, you'll probably kill your brother next!"_

Jeff tried to block that image out, but suddenly another one appeared:the image with him staring at Beth. He felt sad for some reason as she walked away, then he remembered what Matt had told him. "Says you," he said as another wave of pain hit him, making him shut his eyes in pain. As he reopened them, the color had changed into an amber yellow. He looked at Jay again, this time with a more threatening look. "I said, let him go," he said calmly, but once again, Jay ignored him.

"_There isn't much you can do with those handcuffs holding you back, mongrel," _he said as he looked at Matt, who was struggling to get away from him, but in vain as he was slapped across the face for it. _"All that talk, and for what?"_

Jeff looked back at the tree, then he looked at Matt. Unless he broke free, Matt was going to be turned, and there would be nothing he could do about it. He felt the pain intensify as his feet shifted to look like a wolf's. His ears grew pointed and by now he started to feel his humanity slip away. He knew that he had to hold on, even if it was for a bit longer.

Finally, he saw that Jay stopped attacking Matt, and approached him again. This time he had a deranged look on his face and muttered something incoherent before biting Jeff's neck once again, making him scream in anguish. However, he had enough strength to break through the handcuffs and elbow his nose. Blood started to pour down it as Jeff glared at him. He felt fur come out of the rest of his body, and the purple streaks in it became noticeable. The tail had fully grown out as he felt the final part of the change begin. He groaned in pain as his face shifted, but once it was completed, he let out a chilling howl, then glared at Jay.

Matt struggled to get up as Jay started to laugh. _"Do you really think you can save him? Look at you! You're nothing but a worthless mutt! Besides, you're still __a new werewolf...I bet you can't control yourself, can you?" _he said as he looked back at Matt, then grabbed him by the hair. _"You believe that your brother will help you, but in reality, he's not in control anymore!"_

He felt someone grab him by his arm and fling him into a tree. The back of his head bounced against the bark, and a small trail of blood came out of the wound. As he shook his head, he saw that Matt was being lifted up by his own brother, and it appeared to him that he was just as surprised as he was.

"J...Jeff?" Matt asked. "Is that you?" He got a response in the form of a smile, or at least something that looked like a smile, and a low, yet peaceful sounding growl. As he let out a sigh of relief, he saw that Jay was glaring at both of them with his blood-red eyes.

"_If I must kill your brother to make you join us, then I will do just that!" _he yelled as he lunged at Jeff, but failed once he felt claws slash at his face, making him stumble and fall. Once he made contact with the ground, he bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood, then spat at his face, as if he was purposely trying to antagonize him. It worked, as Jeff flashed his claws and tried to slash at him again, but Jay countered by grabbing his arm and throwing him to the ground. He looked at him, exposing his fangs as he tried to bite his neck for the killing blow. Suddenly he heard a gunshot and felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He looked at Matt and grew a look of disbelief once he saw the gun in his hand.

"_Y...you..." _he said as he was immediately thrown off of Jeff, finding himself back on the ground at his mercy. As he gave Jay a cold, relentless look, Jay started to laugh maniacally. _"You wouldn't kill the real Jay, would you? He never wanted to do any of this!"_

This made Jeff freeze on the spot, as it appeared that while he wanted to kill the vampire, he didn't want to kill Jay. He looked at Matt to find some sort of answer when he suddenly heard Jay groan in pain. _"No," _he muttered, _"no, not now!" _In an instant, the red eyes disappeared, and it seemed that Jay was back to normal for the moment.

"Matt? Jeff?" he said, looking at both of them respectively. "Oh, thank God you're okay!"

Matt looked at him in confusion, then at his gun, then back at Jay again. The words from the vampire side of Jay echoed in his mind:could they really kill the real Jay? Was there no way to help him?

Jay held his head in pain, then looked at Matt. "You have to kill me!"

"What?" he yelled back. "Why? Isn't there a way to cure you?"

"I wish," he said as he let out a pained grunt. "But there isn't a cure, I'm afraid. Once you're a vampire, you remain one for life. But you can still kill me! Just shoot me in the head or through the heart!" He ripped part of the cloak in half to emphasize his point. "Hell, you can even have Jeff bite me! Werewolf blood is poison to vampires! I don't care how you do it, just PLEASE kill me!"

He screamed again, shutting his eyes as Matt looked at him in shock. "I'm begging you...end it...please..." Tears were streaming down Jay's cheeks and he grabbed Matt's pant leg, opening his eyes as they changed from normal to blood-red at different intervals before shutting them again. He had a begging look on his face as he whispered, "Please...do it before I hurt you..."

Matt wasn't believing this. He had to choose between killing Jay and letting himself become a vampire. Normally, this would be a very easy choice to make, but he'd known Jay for quite a long time, and was like a brother to him. He looked down at him with a sorrowful look, then loaded the gun.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as Jeff let out a whimper, like he was begging him not to do it. "Jeff, it's the only way we can save him. I don't want to do it either, but we don't have a choice."

Jay's eyes snapped open, revealing the blood-red eyes, and yanked him down to the ground, pinning his arms down. His face looked deranged, like he was out to kill, then stared into his eyes. _"You won't kill me," _he mocked, _"you're too soft! I, on the other hand, am not afraid to kill someone! I kill whoever I please!"_

Matt struggled to get out of Jay's grasp, but to no avail. He could have sworn that his life was flashing before his eyes, especially since Jay was about to kill him. He shut his eyes as Jay was about to deliver the final blow...

_CRUNCH!_

Okay. Now for the moment of truth. I said that once this chapter was posted, the poll about the continuation would end. While I wish more people participated, I keep my word. So...if I did this poll thing right, the story...will have a continuation! With that said, chapter 13 will close out the first part of the story. When that will come out...I really, really have no idea. So until then, keep reading and reviewing!


	13. Chapter 13:Untimely End

**A little note first...there are deaths in this chapter. However, chances are that one of them is going to have people gunning me down. Please, hear me out:I have NOTHING against this person in real life. I don't even know the person at all, so why should I pass judgment on them if I don't even know anything about their personal lives? And yes, I'm trying my best not to spoil who it is that dies, but it might be obvious. So please, before you say anything, know that I have no grudge against them whatsoever(hell, I don't have anything against anyone who died in the story). I'm not one to hold grudges, anyway. Also, some more things will be revealed here that will(hopefully) be explained more clearly in the continuation in a bit more detail, since no matter how many times I look at this, they seem more vague than anything. I apologize in advance, because chances are this is not my best chapter. And...wow. I think this is the longest chapter I've ever made.**

**...  
**

-Chapter 13:Untimely End-

Matt's eyes reopened seconds later and the first thing he saw was Jay's pain-stricken face. He blinked for a few seconds before looking at his left, and saw why Jay was in pain.

Jeff had bitten him. He was still latched on to his shoulder, growling viciously, while Matt stared at him with wide eyes. Jay let out a cry of pain and tried to get him off, but it was pointless. Much like the beast who had bitten him a month ago, Jeff refused to let go of him. The only difference here was that Jay could fight back.

Jay angrily elbowed him in the eye, making him let go and hold his eye in pain, but this didn't last long. Before long, Jeff had lunged back at him, pinning him to a tree.

"_Damn you, mongrel..." _Jay spat out.

"Shut up!"

Both of them turned around and saw Matt with the gun. "Listen, Jay! We're trying to help you! If you want us to kill you, then fine, we'll kill you! But you need to fight back long enough for us to do that!"

"_You're joking, right?" _Jay threw his head back and laughed, but he stopped when Jeff dragged his claws across his chest, drawing some blood. _"You're too soft, Matty...you won't do it. And I know the mongrel won't do it, either."_

"That mongrel has a name, ya know!"

Jeff was pushed out of the way before two gunshots rang out, both of them hitting Jay in the stomach. He shook his head as he coughed up a small amount of blood, then saw Evan standing before him, holding the gun to his head.

"_You again? I thought you died during the incident...I guess I lost track." _He suddenly screamed as Evan shot him in the leg.

"Why?" he cried out, tears streaming down his face. "Why did you do that to them? Why did you kill them?"

"_They were sacrificed to get to my goal...and even though not all of the hunters arrived, Hunter did. He's the one Shawn taught, if I recall."_

Jeff shook his head and looked down, then let out a low growl at what he saw. Phil was lying on his chest, but that only lasted for a couple of seconds before he quickly regained his composure.

"What did you growl at me for?" Phil yelled. "I saved you, didn't I?" He rolled his eyes when he heard Jeff growl at him again, then looked over at Jay. "Damn...you're the one killing everyone, huh? I never thought it would be you."

Jay hissed at him. _"Really? You never thought I was the one who did it? Who did you think it was, then?"  
_

"That's not important! You're a sick man, and you need help!"

"Phil, get back!" Matt yelled and fired the gun once Phil was out of the way. This time, the bullet hit Jay in the same shoulder where he was bitten. Another horrifying screech echoed throughout the woods before Jay fell silent, the combined pain from the bite wound and the gunshots being too much for him to handle. Then, he fell to the ground, his eyes glazed over.

"Is he...?" Evan asked before getting dragged by Phil.

"Probably not, but we don't have time to check. Before they told us to help you guys, Adam and Hunter were dealing with Gangrel...point is, we need back-up, now!"

With that being said, the small group ran off to join in Adam and Hunter's fight.

– –

"Ugh..."

Adam was holding his arm in pain, like it was broken, while Hunter was tending to Kofi, who had blood coming down from his head. He tried to fight Gangrel earlier without weapons out of desperation, but he wound up getting thrown to a tree and bashed his head against it. He was unconscious and the bleeding didn't seem to stop, while Adam was unfortunate enough to get his arm caught in Gangrel's grasp. In an attempt to get away, he tried to yank his arm away from him, but Gangrel just twisted it behind his back, clutching his forearm too hard. Based on the jolt of pain that erupted from it, Adam became convinced that it was broken, but while he was more worried about that, Gangrel was standing there, looking impatient.

"What are you waiting for? Do I have to hurt the woman to make you submit?" he said, pointing to Beth, who was leaning against the tree, still unconscious. Adam tried to grab the gun on the ground, but it was useless. His good arm was broken, so he probably couldn't hurt him even if he tried.

"You're not getting away with this," Adam muttered.

"Oh, you've subjected yourself to using that line?" He laughed a bit before approaching him. Adam grabbed the gun using the arm he could use, but when he fired it, the bullet was way off and only hit his shoulder. Blood poured freely from the wound before it healed in a matter of seconds, surprising him.

"But...how?"

"Advanced vampirism can do wonders..." He stopped and looked at the forest, then looked back at Adam. "I know Jay wanted you, but I'm afraid he may not be with us for a while, and I don't have time to wait. So, just submit like the good boy you were years ago, and you won't have anything worse than a broken arm."

Adam scoffed. "Listen, I became a hunter to get rid of scum like you. I cared about Jay more than you ever know, and you took him away from me!"

"He was long gone when I bit him. And soon, you will be reunited with him, provided that the cretins you sent his way didn't manage to kill him."

Adam shot again, only this time, his aim wasn't too far off, managing to pierce his ribcage. "Damn it, if it had just gone a few more inches to the right..." he thought as he tried shooting again, only to hear clicks over and over. He dropped the gun, not believing his luck. It's over, he thought as Gangrel approached him again, his fangs gleaming in the night.

Suddenly, another gunshot rang out, and a bullet went straight into the side of his shoulder. He looked at it and pulled it out, then looked into the forest again. "Come on out, you little rats! I know you're out there!"

Sure enough, Phil, Evan, and Matt walked out, Phil and Matt holding a gun each due to Evan being too shaky.

"Oh? Where's your brother, Matthew?" Gangrel asked, looking around. "I heard him howling a while ago. Adam mentioned something about me getting killed soon, but as you can see," He pointed to Adam, who was holding his arm again, "he isn't in the position to make threats."

Phil rolled his eyes, while Evan was seething with what appeared to be hatred. As Phil put a firm hand on Evan's shoulder, as if telling him not to do something stupid, Matt glared at Gangrel. "You're going to pay for what you've done!"

Adam stared at them, wide-eyed. "Guys..."

Phil grabbed Evan's arm and went over to him. "Don't talk, man," he said as he examined his arm. "If we get out of this alive, we're going to a hospital. That arm really needs to get checked out."

"Yeah, '_if _we get out alive' being the key words, Phil," Adam mumbled, convinced that all hope was lost. If he couldn't kill Gangrel, what hope did they have?

Phil handed him his gun. "Can you shoot him with your good arm?"

"Yeah," Adam muttered as he started to space out a bit. _"Jay...why didn't you let me help you?"_

-Flashback, last week-

"Jay," Adam whispered when he was sure no one else was by the locker room, "please tell me you don't have anything to do with this. Please tell me you're not involved with the murders!"

Jay hung his head low. "Adam..."

He fell to his knees, realizing what Jay was about to say. "Jay...he's controlling you again! Just like he did years ago, when he tried to make you kill Shawn!"

"I know, Adam...don't remind me."

Adam sighed. Shawn wasn't exactly the best subject to talk about around him. He was the one who helped him after Gangrel let him go. He helped him learn about his vampirism and how to control it, and for that, Jay was eternally grateful to him.

Then, Gangrel returned and tried to make Jay kill him, but he failed miserably and was never seen or heard from again. That is, until now.

"Jay, please," Adam said, literally begging on his knees, "let me help you. I know Shawn can't help you anymore, but-"

"No, Adam. This is something I have to do on my own," Jay murmured.

"Jay...I don't want to see him control you again. It was scary the first time around, when he made you beat me up, and it was worse when he almost made you kill Shawn, but this? He made you kill Hogan! He was one of the older hunters!"

"Yeah, and he was there when my parents were killed," he snapped back at him, but then looked at Adam with a hurt expression. "I'm sorry, I...I didn't mean to get mad at you."

"It's okay," he said as he got up to sit by him. "Jay, I really want to help you. Just please, let me..."

He looked at Jay with a mix of disappointment and sorrow in his face as he got up. "Adam, I already told you. This is something I have to do on my own."

Adam was forced to watch as Jay walked out of the locker room.

-End Flashback-

"_It's hopeless," _Adam thought as Matt began to take aim. _"If I can't take him down, then what chance do they have? Phil's new to this, so he barely knows anything, Evan's traumatized, Matt...he might have a chance, but it isn't very good, and Jeff-" _His train of thought stopped as he looked around, wondering where Jeff even was. He looked over at Beth, and noticed something starting to come out of the bushes by her.

– –

He wasn't happy with what he saw. He saw Beth, lying unconscious against a tree. The first thought that came into his head was to kill Gangrel, but his instinct was overridden for a moment as he placed a paw on her cheek. He heard her groan slightly, then watched as she slowly came to her senses.

"Mmm...wha?" she mumbled as her eyes opened. "Where am..." She was cut short by the sight of a werewolf, causing her to jump to her feet. "What—where am I?" she cried out as she looked around before looking at the creature again. His yellow eyes looked soft, yet hurt at the same time. She looked at him as if he looked familiar, then realization had hit her. "J...Jeff?"

He whined in confirmation, then stood still when she cupped his face in her hands. "Oh, God...what happened to you?" she said before pulling him into an embrace. He looked like he was surprised by this display, but then he wrapped his arms around her.

"How cute."

They both turned to the source of the voice. Gangrel glared at them with a hateful look in his eyes. "I'm assuming you're the one who put Jay out of commission? That you're the one responsible for killing Ric and one of my followers?" he asked with a slightly raised tone before sighing in an attempt to regain his composure, then focused his glare onto Jeff. "Jeffrey...how I wish you could join me in my finest moment. How I wish you could soon join Matthew and Adam in my design. But I'm afraid that you...no longer fit in."

Adam rolled his eyes at him while Jeff twitched in anger, then got up and motioned for Phil and Evan to get back. "Look, we're not going to be a part of your plan! How many times do we have to tell you that?"

Gangrel laughed. "But here's the difference between you, Matthew and I. You two are still human. I gave my human life up a long time ago."

He started walking towards them. "I mentioned that advanced vampirism does wonders. Let me show you what I mean." He quickly moved in front Adam and knocked the gun out of his hand. "First, there's the high-speed movement. Or as you called it, teleportation...even though there's a difference between high-speed movement and teleportation. I thought you, an elite hunter, would know that by now," he said with a sneer. Then, he grabbed the gun from the ground and placed it by his hand. The next thing Adam knew, Gangrel had blasted a hole into his own hand. Adam watched in horror as the wound had fully regenerated about thirty seconds later. As Gangrel dropped the gun, he sneered again. "Then there's the enhanced regeneration. It doesn't take days or hours for a wound to heal like normal vampires, it only takes mere moments." His eyes flashed red briefly. "And you already know of my third power...I can control anyone I've already bitten."

Hunter glared at Gangrel as the bleeding on Kofi's head was beginning to stop. Shawn had always warned him years ago that there would be a chance for vampires to advance in their vampirism, but because there were so many factors, it couldn't be told which one was the real cause of it. He carefully placed Kofi down and looked at Phil. "Watch him for me," he mumbled as he stood up and readied his crossbow. _"I need to get this right," _he thought as he fired the arrow. His eyes shined as it looked like it was about to hit Gangrel dead on...but then the shine faded.

Gangrel moved out of the way, and Adam couldn't move in time to avoid the arrow. It hit his shoulder dead-on as Gangrel looked at him.

"This wouldn't have happened if you joined me," he whispered as Adam fell to his knees, trying desperately to get the arrow out of him. "But it's okay. I forgive you." He licked his fangs in anticipation. "I'll still accept you into my family, Adam." He started to approach him, when Matt moved into his path.

"Stay the hell away from him!" he shouted, trying to stop shaking long enough to shoot him.

Gangrel's eyes narrowed as he kept walking. "You're afraid, Matthew. That's something I wouldn't expect from someone like you."

Matt fired one shot. It went into his arm. He fired another. This time, a leg was hit. He fired one more time, this time being farther off. It never even hit him, it just hit the ground. No matter how many times he told himself he was going to be okay during those few seconds, it was no use. He couldn't stop being afraid of him. He couldn't stop being afraid for his friends' sakes...

He felt a fist connect to his gut, and doubled over. He felt hopeless as Gangrel walked past him. As he coughed, he checked the gun's chamber. He had one bullet left. It would take a miracle to hit him in the heart with a bullet...

Then again, they _really_ needed a miracle to stay alive.

Adam panted as he looked at the arrow. He couldn't move his other arm now, because of how wedged in it was. He looked up and grimaced. Gangrel was standing above him, grinning like a madman.

"Don't worry, Adam," he whispered as he cupped his cheek. "It won't hurt much. In fact, it'll feel just like a little pinprick. And then, you'll start feeling really good..."

Right before he could sink his fangs into his neck, he found himself being pushed into the ground by an unwelcome face. "So, you're not as mindless as a werewolf would be," he hissed. "Or was this out of instinct?"

Jeff snarled at him as he slashed across his face. He was just about to do the same thing to his chest when he saw the marks heal. He blinked in confusion for a few seconds before being thrown off. He now found himself in the same spot Gangrel was in a few seconds ago.

"You must be dense," he said as he glared at him, "if you think I'm as easy to kill as a normal vampire would be." He stomped on his tail and grinned sadistically as a whine escaped the creature's mouth. He kneeled down and grasped his neck, slowly applying pressure, while whispering in his ear. "You creatures, on the other hand, are too stupid to think coherently. You just think with your instinct, and nothing more. You only kill anything you deem as a threat to yourself. That's why you haven't killed these humans yet, but you will once you see them as a potential threat. That's all werewolves are:mindless beasts with no sense of control whatsoever."

Jeff only glared at him while trying to pry his hands off. He let out a choked gasp as he continued to choke the life out of him. Gangrel merely sneered as Jeff's life was slowly dwindling away, savoring every moment of his suffering.

Then, he stopped. He let go of his grip on Jeff, letting him gasp for breath. Something else had caught his attention.

"_You deserve to suffer, Jeffrey. You deserve to suffer so much more..."_

He quickly moved toward his target as Hunter grabbed the gun that Gangrel had dropped earlier, shooting bullet after bullet in a desperate attempt to hit him. But it was no use.

She shrieked as Gangrel grabbed her by the throat. "Let me go!" Beth cried out as she was turned around to where her back was facing him.

"I'm afraid I can't," he whispered as his fangs gleamed in the pale moonlight. "I need you to help me teach Jeffrey a lesson."

Matt had seen what he was about to do and tried to will himself to lift up the arm with the gun and shoot, but he couldn't. Panic had overwhelmed him, and his hand, along with the rest of his body, was shaking horribly. If he tried to shoot him, the bullet would probably hit the tree, or worse...

Jeff shook his head as he finally caught his breath, but caught a horrifying sight as he lifted his head...

Gangrel had brought his fangs down onto her neck. She screamed in terror as her very life was being taken away. Upon hearing her screams, something had set off in his head, and suddenly, he lunged at Gangrel without a second thought. As he was about to tackle him into the tree, the very image of Beth being helpless in his arms made him freeze. If he successfully forced him into the tree, then what would happen to Beth? Would she be flung into some other object, possibly killing her in the process? He tried to will himself to move, but to no avail.

A few moments later, she mouthed a few words before being let go. Gangrel released her, licking the blood off of his fangs as she fell to the ground. Rather than going after Gangrel, Jeff went straight to Beth's side, shaking her. He felt fear cloud his mind as the memory of the last words she said to him went through his mind.

"_I love you, Jeff...I'm sorry."_

He shook her again, but no response. Tears started to come down his eyes as the horrible reality struck him. His love was taken away from him...she was dead. For a few seconds, he stood still, paralyzed by the event that had just happened before his eyes.

His sadness quickly changed into anger, for when he turned around and saw Gangrel, he felt an overwhelming sense of hatred consume him. He growled before lunging at him again, this time continuously slashing him all over the body. Pieces of skin, bone, cloth, and even a few traces of blood were left on his nails. By the time he was done, Gangrel was a bloodied mess. He barely had a face left, and his cloak was all but completely torn to pieces. His chest had large gashes all over it, nearly revealing the ribcage and the heart in some of them. He panted heavily as he got off of him and crawled over to Beth. He looked at his hands, twitching at the sight of the flesh, blood and bone all over his claws as a small, yet clear voice continuously chanted a sentence in his head.

"_What...what have I done?"_

Jeff started to let the tears fall as the voice faded, while the others started approaching him. They stopped, however, when they heard a familiar voice.

"Did you...really think that...killed me?"

They looked in horror as Gangrel stood up, his face starting to regain the skin it had lost. "What the hell?" Matt yelled as Gangrel glared at him.

"Quiet, Matthew," he hissed. "As soon as I deal with your brother, you can join us with no one to hold you back." He gently looked at Adam. "The same goes for you, Adam."

Adam merely gave him a hate-filled stare.

"Now, then," he said as the gashes on his chest healed, "Where-"

He quickly turned around as he heard a rustle from the bushes. Sure enough, a familiar face came out of them, and he smirked.

"Nice to see you've come back, Jay," he said as Jay, holding his shoulder in pain, approached him. He had an unidentifiable look in his eyes, which appeared to be a dull red color. "Now, how would you like to assist me in finishing off the others? I'll let you turn Adam and Matthew if you wish."

Jay looked up and smiled. _"It would be my pleasure...master," _he panted out as he continued to look at him. Adam and Matt backed away, unsure of what was going to happen.

"Excellent," said Gangrel as he kicked the grief-stricken Jeff in the gut, making him fall to the ground. "I'll finish off the mutt, Jay. Does that sound good to you?"

Jay didn't say anything. He continued to stare at him, panting heavily as he was doing so.

"I asked you a question, Jay. Does that sound okay to you?"

Jay twitched slightly, then grinned. "Actually," he said with his normal voice, "that isn't what I had in mind."

Gangrel barely had enough time to react before Jay rushed at him and locked his hands behind his neck, keeping Gangrel from moving his arms. "What—what are you doing?" Gangrel cried out.

Jay ignored him and looked at the others. "Someone, shoot him straight through the heart! It won't be able to regenerate!" He groaned in pain. "Hurry! I can't hold him like this much longer!"

Adam looked at him. "But Jay! If he gets shot, then you'll get hit, too!"

Jay smiled at him. "Adam, you should know by now that a vampire can't be cured. They're doomed from the start. Just trust me...it'll be better this way."

"But..."

"Adam...there isn't another way. He would just keep dancing circles around you and the others until you ran out of ammo. And besides, I'm dead either way." He carefully moved without letting go of Gangrel to reveal the large bite mark on his shoulder. "Shouldn't I die a quick and somewhat painless death?"

Adam had no idea what to say. He wanted to find another way around this, so Gangrel would die while Jay lived, but a part of him knew there was no way around it. He sighed reluctantly and looked at Matt. "I know I've got a crappy arm right now, but it's only fitting if I do it..."

Matt nodded and handed over the gun. Adam checked the chambers. One bullet left. One shot to finish this once and for all. He moved in front of Gangrel as his face contorted due to anger.

"Adam, you can't do this to me!" he yelled out. "You can't kill me!"

Jay glared at him. "Yes, he can. He's been waiting for the day he would be the one to get rid of you for good."

Gangrel glared at Jay as his eyes flashed a blood red color once again. "Jay, let me go now!"

Although Jay's eyes also started to glow, he refused to listen. "You can't control me anymore!" he shouted at him. He gave Adam an urgent look. "Adam, do it now!"

Adam gritted his teeth and steadied his aim. "Please, let this hit..." he whispered as he closed his eyes. He didn't want to see his friend getting shot at, and as he tried to think of all of the good times he had with him, he pulled the trigger.

_**BANG!**_

Adam opened his eyes, hoping and praying that he hit his mark. He was greeted with Gangrel having a bullet hole in his chest.

Right through his heart.

Gangrel choked and started coughing up blood as he was let go, falling to the ground in the process. Jay had given Adam a blank stare, then smiled weakly before falling to the ground as well. Gangrel was clutching at his chest, trying to make the bleeding stop, but it was pointless. He let out one final scream before finally falling limp. Adam walked over to Jay. He had noticed that the bullet had lodged itself into his chest, in his heart. Jay still had the smile on his face and was looking directly at him as he reached the final seconds of his life.

"Thank you...Adam..."

He let out a death rattle and shut his eyes, the smile still plastered on his now-still face. No matter how much he tried, Adam couldn't help but cry. He had just lost his best friend, and even though he was begging for his death, he still felt like a cold-blooded murderer.

Matt looked at Adam for a few moments before looking at Jeff, who was now still on the ground, lying next to Beth's body. "Jeff?" he said, reaching a hand out. "Are you-"

Jeff gave him a harsh glare and tried to bite him, but Matt jumped back in time. He ignored the shocked look on his brother's face and stared back at Beth's body. She was killed...by a monster. A monster just like him...

Matt blinked in confusion as his brother ran off into the forest and started to go after him. "Jeff, where are you-"

He felt someone's hand grab his shoulder and looked behind him, then glared at the person holding him back. "Hunter, what are you doing?"

"Matt, it's better if we leave him alone for a while. The poor guy just needs some time."

Matt shuddered as he heard a loud, melancholy howl sound across the forest, then looked at the ground. "Jeff...I'm sorry..."

_-1 Month Later-_

A few events had taken place during the month that passed. The number of survivors of the TNA massacre had decreased by two, as Brian Kendrick died from being in a coma for too long, so his life support was taken off, then followed by Johnathan Figueroa from a heart attack due to some sort of hallucination that kept appearing in his mind. Shannon, Lisa, and Elijah were released from the hospital, while Ken still had some injuries that needed to heal.

The vampiric activity had decreased significantly since Gangrel's death. Two weeks after the event, Hunter noted that no vampires had made an appearance. This did not mean that everyone could let their guard down, and the hunters continued to look out for any activity that was out of the ordinary.

Finally, a full month after the event, at the end of May, Beth's funeral took place. Almost everyone in the area had arrived to pay their respects to her and her family. While it appeared that everyone who was affected by it would eventually put this behind them, one person at the funeral was still severely traumatized by the event.

"_It's my fault...it's my fault she died...if I had stopped him, she would still be here..."_

"...Jeff?"

He was snapped out of his thoughts by his brother's voice. Jeff looked absolutely pale, his hair wasn't its usual black color, but it had returned to its natural blond color, and his eyes looked bloodshot.

"Jeff, this isn't healthy," Matt sighed as he placed a hand on his baby brother's shoulder. "She wouldn't want to see you like this."

He received a glare similar to the one his other half gave him a month ago. "If I had managed to stop Gangrel, she would still be with us! Don't you see? It's my fault that she's dead!"

"Jeff, there was nothing either of us could've done! If any of us had tried to shoot him, we would've hit her!"

Jeff twitched. He didn't want to be reminded that the reason why she was killed was because they were in a situation where no matter how much they tried to hurt Gangrel, Beth would've gotten hurt, too.

The showing and the burial happened relatively quickly. As everyone started to leave, Jeff stayed behind and looked at the tombstone with heavy eyes. He fell onto his knees and stared at the dirt. "Why?" he shouted. "Why did she have to die? Why couldn't he have killed me and left her alone? She deserved to live more than I did!" He felt the tears rushing out of his eyes, and no matter how hard he tried, they wouldn't stop coming out. "Just look at me...I'm a monster, just like him." He stared at the inscription engraved onto the stone. "I'm sorry, Beth..." He looked at the ring on his hand, then at the tombstone again, the memories of the event rushing back into his head. Several thoughts came into his head, thoughts that made him think he was a madman wanting to brutally kill someone. "I promise...I'm going to avenge your death," he whispered in a voice unlike his own. "I'm going to make those...things pay." His eyes started to glow yellow at this point, and he was clutching the slab tightly. "I promise...they're going to die..." As he started to try to calm himself down, he left the bouquet of flowers on the dirt and walked away.

_-That Night...-_

A figure cloaked in black was looming over a tombstone, playing with a black rose, despite the thorns scratching and tearing away at his skin. He stared absent-mindedly at the inscription on the hard stone.

"Beth Britt, huh?" he muttered with a noticeable Southern accent. "Hmm...that name sounds familiar. Oh, yeah...you're _his_ girlfriend, aren't you?" He walked over behind the rock. "Well, you _were, _but then Gangrel killed you." He smirked a bit. "You know, I owe a lot to him. He really changed my life, you know? Made me see things a bit differently. I can still remember what happened last month..."

_-Flashback-_

He couldn't believe it. He was attacked by that cloaked man. The one they said was a vampire. Well, he sure as hell believed them now. He had the bite marks to prove it. Yet he couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. He felt dead, but he felt alive at the same time. What was happening to him?

Suddenly, he felt a cold wind blow, and a few seconds later, he heard a voice.

"Hmm...did Jay do something to you? Don't tell me he accidentally put some of his blood into you..." He felt a hand touch his neck. "Oh, my...looks like he did. I never told him to turn anyone, but I guess it couldn't be helped. We do need more family members, especially with those bloody hunters around..."

He couldn't move. He wanted to move, he wanted to get away from this man, but it was pointless. He felt another hand touch his bloodied forehead. He didn't know what happened next, but he assumed he licked the blood off of it.

"I see potential in you, boy," he heard the man whisper. "Too bad it would take you years to reach it...but maybe I can help you with that."

He felt himself being picked up and placed on the tree he was by. The next thing he knew, he felt fangs go into the same spot where he was bitten before. He wanted to scream as he felt a burning sensation go through his body, but he couldn't even make a sound, let alone move. Nearly a minute later, he felt death's embrace envelop him once again. The last thing he felt was the pain of falling to the ground, followed by a skull-splitting headache.

_-End Flashback-_

"But then about three, maybe four hours later, I was reborn, and I was dumped with Jay for a good portion of the next morning. Whatever Gangrel did to me had a massive impact on me! Speaking of impact, heheh...I was the one who led the vampires during the TNA massacre. That was really fun, you know? Seeing everyone scream as they were bitten. I heard that some of them were even turned!"

He couldn't help but laugh a little after that. "What am I doing? I'm talking to a dead person. The dead never listen, but they never speak, either. So what good is talking to them?" He sighed and looked at his hands. They had several cuts all over them from the rose. "Now that Gangrel's dead, the vampires need someone to take over. Guess it's my time to shine..." His expression quickly changed from a sinister to an angered one. "But that doesn't mean the ones who killed Gangrel won't get away. Oh, no...I'll make sure to hunt every one of them down. They serve as a threat to us."

He looked at the tombstone. "But who do I start with?" He couldn't help but grin. "Ah, well. No one knows I'm dead. Everyone thinks I was a lucky soul who wasn't at TNA during the massacre. So technically, I have all the time in the world to decide what to do."

He placed the slightly bloodied black rose behind the tombstone. "But don't worry, Beth. Jeff will join you in the afterlife soon enough." He cackled before disappearing into the night...

**...**

**First, I feel like an idiot for not putting a time line on here earlier, or at least some indication as to when this was taking place...may as well do it now. **

**Jeff was bitten near the very end of March, followed by waking up from his five-day coma in the beginning of April. Most of the story(with the exception of the first chapter) takes place in April, with the other half of the story taking place during the last three days.  
**

**And second, this is the end...for now, anyway. I hope you enjoyed this, and...wow, how ironic that I finish this on Halloween. It'll probably take a while for the continuation to be posted(probably a few months at the most), since school's already being a pain for me. Also, one final note. There are a couple of one-shots that I wrote up that's going to take place during the time skip coming up. I'll probably post them on here, but as for whether I should put them all in a single story, or just post them as separate one-shots, I don't know yet, so it may take me a while for them to be actually posted. Anyway, until we meet again, thank you for reading!  
**


End file.
